


Point of No Return

by IamMidnight



Series: Dark Voltron One Shots (That sometimes get more chapters because I lose control) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro are dating but I didn't want to tag them since it is focused on Keith and Lance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Vibrator, Angst, Bad Roommate, Between thighs, Dark, Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark!Keith, Disappointing Straight Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Imagined Oral Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith is creepy, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not graphic vomit though, Not sure if that is the right word for it will retag if its not, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Rimming, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Snowballing, Somnophilia, The Suicide is briefly described and not a Voltron character, Unconscious Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting, Voyeurism, ass eating, intercural, so much masturbation, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: Keith hears his roommate before he sees him.Keith at the time had cringed in on himself, ready to request a roommate change immediately.Then, a ball of sunshine named Lance strides in with a cocky swagger and a smirk.Well, Keith thinks. Let’s not be hasty.





	1. Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags all the way through. Let me know if you have specific questions about any of them. I may add more tags before the second chapter.

Keith hears his roommate before he sees him.

Keith at the time had cringed in on himself, ready to request a roommate change immediately.

Then, a ball of sunshine named Lance strides in with a cocky swagger and a smirk.

_Well,_ Keith thinks. _Let’s not be hasty._

Lance talks a lot, but it is fine. Keith is a quiet person. A man of few words, his therapist had said one time. He doesn’t mind when other people talk a lot. He isn’t one of those quiet people who hates noise necessarily. Sometimes he even likes listening to how easily other people talk, words falling off their lips like water.

That first day is a memorable one for Keith. He listens to Lance chatter non-stop about seemingly everything. He is nervous about his classes. He is excited to be away from home. Did Keith think the cafeteria food would be good? One of his friends goes here too. One time he rode an elephant. Are college professors really harder than high school teachers?

Keith’s head is spinning from the rapid-fire subject changes, but he keeps up, answering where appropriate. He is proud of himself for being able to focus on the noisy, but pretty body in front of him. He spends most of this time adjusting his desk though, not looking at Lance. It had to be just right with certain pens arranged in certain ways-the blue one, his favorite, the black one, a highlighter, then a pencil. A sketchbook directly beside them. His laptop sits in the middle. He removes the lamp the university puts on every desk in the dorm. He wouldn’t need it and it is throwing off the balance of the desk. He likes a clean, minimalist room and his desk is no exception.

So, his side of the room is bare, almost looking like it isn’t lived in while Lance’s is an explosion of color and knickknacks. A small model spaceship, pictures everywhere including a photo of the aforementioned elephant, tons of friends and family pictures, a poster from a band Keith has never heard of.

He makes special note of the bi pride flag Lance hangs last.

“Is the rest of your stuff coming later or…?” Lance asks.

“This is it.” Keith shrugs.

“Oh…” Lance looks uncomfortable and Keith is used to this. Sometimes he makes people uncomfortable, especially normal people like Lance. But, he can already tell Lance is a nice person as he nods firmly and accepts his response.

“Hey man, want to join me and my friends for lunch?”

Keith isn’t really here to make friends, but he guesses this is what you do in college. You make friends. You use them when you need rides or class notes. Besides, it would be even more time spent with the pretty boy that fate had sent him.  So he nods and slips on his Vans, following Lance quietly out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lance wears headphones when he sleeps.  

Headphones and an eye mask.

It is ridiculously cute and Keith says goodnight with more than his usual friendliness. Lance is one of the most adorable, cutest boys he has ever met. He is like a baby bird or a kitten with his adorable pajama set. What type of adult wears a pajama set?

Keith waits awhile in the dark silence of the room, listening intently to Lance’s gentle breathing and occasional shuffling around in his bed. He waits long enough for Lance to stop moving.  He listens intently as his breathing becomes deep and regular. Then he waits 10 more minutes, just to be sure.

When he dares, he reaches his hand down, slivering it between his legs where he is already hard.

Out of habit, he puts a hand over his mouth as he pumps himself.

Lance has him so worked up that it doesn’t take long at all. He spills into his hand in seemingly no time at all, gasping out Lance’s name.

He freezes, glancing at the shadowy form in the bed across the room. Lance is still quiet and breathing deeply. He hasn’t stirred.

Keith sighs in relief.

He doesn’t clean up, choosing instead to just roll over and go to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He becomes sort of friends with Lance over the next few months. Sort of.

See, the thing is, Keith knows who he is.

He knows he is a little weird. A little quiet. Maybe a little dark.

He knows Lance probably wouldn’t be reaching out to him if he wasn’t his roommate. He knows Lance’s friends, Hunk, Pidge, and Ezor probably wouldn’t try so hard to be nice to him except for that fact as well. He can tell that he sometimes says something weird or wrong. They are nice people though, pausing only momentarily before trying to make whatever he said work to keep the conversation going.

Keith doesn’t particularly care. He never understood why people need close friends. He is fine staying in his own lane. Maybe even better than fine. He has friends so that he seems normal and that is more important than wishing he can actually be normal.

In fact, he is enjoying college quite a bit.

He is able to watch Lance as much as he wants like this. Watch his adorable faces, his leanly muscled body, his exaggerated hand movements. He drinks it in from afar. He sketches Lance sometimes, trying to capture the inner light that makes him shine so bright. He is thankful that he invested in a sketchbook with a lock though, not wanting Lance to accidentally see anything.  

He knows that someone like Lance would never actually be interested in him romantically, of course. He is creepy. He creeps people out. He creeps Lance out sometimes.

Like the time he leaves a blade out on his bed on a towel, the towel stained with just a bit of blood. Keith isn’t into self-harm, but every once in a while he likes to cut himself, just a little. He isn’t sure why he feels motivated to do so. It is like an instinct, like getting to some primal part of himself that sometimes wants to bleed.

Lance’s class let out early though and he looks down at the knife with full-blown concern.

“Hey…you…cut yourself?”

“Yeah, an accident, sorry.”

“You know we aren’t supposed to have weapons in the dorm right?”

“Good thing I don’t care.”

Lance mouth opens and then shuts into a firm line.

Keith racks his mind before coming to an excuse that Lance would buy.

“Look, it was my mother’s knife…she is dead now and she left this for me. I don’t go without it, ever. I didn’t mean to snap.”

It is a lie on pretty much all counts. His mother is alive. They aren’t close, but she is alive. It is her knife though. He stole it from her.  

Lance immediately relaxes though and a look of sadness touches his features.

“I’m sorry man, that is rough. I just saw the blood and, you know, wasn’t expecting to see that.”

“Yeah, I am clumsy. I normally never take it out. Here, I will put it away now.”

It isn’t the only time he creeps Lance out.

Keith occasionally likes to watch some dark stuff on the internet. Again, he isn’t sure why. He feels like he is tapping into something primal that way, something closer to his roots as an animal than regular life. Isn’t death and darkness a normal part of life, something everyone would have to experience one day? It doesn’t help to be in denial about it.  

One of his favorite places on the internet is the Watch People Die subreddit closely followed by the Crime Scene sub. He is watching a video about a young bride committing suicide in front of her husband when he misses the door clicking open. It is a foreign source so details are murky, but apparently the marriage was not happy. He is marveling at the fact that a ceiling fan can hold the full body weight of an adult human being when he hears a gasp behind him.

“Is…is that real?” Lance’s eyes are wide.

Keith flushes. He knows that so-called normal people don’t watch videos like this in their free time and certainly not to relieve stress after a day of classes.

“Uh, it’s…I don’t know. A friend sent it to me? Surely it’s just a prank or something,” he mutters.

“Yeah, it has to be. Like, that isn’t really what people look like when they hang right?” Lance curls his arms around himself and shivers.

“Turn it off, dude, your friend is a sick fuck.”

Keith flicks it off, grateful that nothing equally as fucked up is currently up on his computer.

From then on out, Keith gets in the habit of dead bolting their door when he is indulging himself. The deadbolt made Lance have to knock to get in, but it is worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keith is grateful that Lance’s family lives close. It means that he occasionally gets some time to himself. Lance goes home somewhat frequently on weekends and all holidays. Sometimes Lance’s real friends call Keith to hang out even when Lance isn’t there. He sometimes goes and other times gives an excuse so he doesn’t have to.  

See, he would rather just stay in the dorm room.

Lance runs out the door one Friday night after slurping down a bowl of fruity pebbles. The fact that Lance just leaves the bowl on his desk bothers Keith a little bit. Lance is a bit of a slob, but hey no one is perfect right?

Keith locks the door behind Lance, crossing the dead bolt with a small grin.

The entire weekend stretches out in front of him. He turns off the lights and closes the curtains. Then he crosses over to Lance’s side of the room. He shuffles through Lance’s belongings on his desk. It is mostly boring, a bunch of notes, a note from his mom that says she loves him, a few pictures he hasn’t framed or hung up yet.

He smiles as he looks at some doodles in the margins of his notes. There are a few of Lance and Hunk and Pidge as stick figures.

He puts the notes down and traces his fingers over the cereal bowl. The impulse hits him before he can stop himself. He lifts the cereal bowl to his lips and drinks the remaining milk. Then, he sticks the spoon in his mouth, sucking gently.

He wonders if there are traces of Lance’s saliva.

He groans, throwing the spoon and cereal bowl back down on the desk. Then he finds himself in front of Lance’s bed.

He strips off all his clothing and slips under the covers before he can even register what he is doing. This is new for him.  He immediately regrets not doing it before though. Lance has high quality, comfortable sheets. More importantly, the sheets smell like Lance. His body spray, a gentle vanilla scent, and just a whiff of body odor. Some hair product on his pillow. Sometimes Lance doesn’t shower before bed when he is extra tired.  

Keith rolls around in it happily, running his hands over his body. He looks at the pictures on the wall beside the bed looking down at him. Lance’s family. Hunk and Pidge and Ezor. A big one of Lance’s mom smiling at the beach. Lance winning some sort of swimming medal in high school, a gawkier version of the boy that Keith knows now.

He swallows, reaching down to touch himself. He regularly masturbates to Lance now, but always in the middle of the night in his own bed while Lance sleeps across the way. Never in Lance’s own bed. It feels dirtier somehow, but Keith doesn’t want to rush this time. He takes his time, slowly rubbing up and down his cock, swiping his thumb over the tip.

When he comes this time, he doesn’t stop himself from shouting out Lance’s name.

 

 


	2. This is How I Show My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is creepier. Adam and Allura see through him. Shiro does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a chapter just because my friend keeps emailing me at 3am and saying "What if you made Creepy Keith do this and this?" 
> 
> Also, added a few tags. Please read them.

“So, have you made many friends?”

Keith looks down at the steak on his plate, aimlessly pushing around a piece before looking up. He immediately sees Shiro’s happy face and the less happy faces of the two other people sitting with them. Adam, Shiro’s husband on one side on one side and Allura, their business partner and close family friend on the other. Shiro had been the one who had stepped in and tried to straighten Keith up when he was a, what Shiro calls, “misguided youth.”

Shiro’s blinding optimism and refusal to give up on him had rubbed off eventually. Keith basically just gave up at some point, letting Shiro into his life. After a while, he even starts to feel something like love for the older man.  

Shiro is his weak point.

He somehow tricks Shiro into thinking he is normal though or at least close to normal. Adam and Allura, on the other hand, are a different story. He creeps them out. He can see Adam keeping an eye on him whenever he is around, Allura wincing a little bit before giving him a hug at special occasions. They tolerate him because of Shiro. Nothing else.

He knows both of them would prefer that he was out of the picture and don’t get why Shiro is so dedicated to him. Sometimes Keith doesn’t get it either. Shiro is one of the normal, happy people in life. Why shackle himself to someone like Keith?  

“Uh yeah, a few,” he finally answers. “Lance is my roommate and he is

_a dream a nightmare a daydream_

“cool. And Pidge and Hunk are”

_are just like you two, Adam and Allura, only tolerating me_

“really smart and in some engineering program.”

“Excellent! The friends you meet in college will be the friends you keep the rest of your life. That is where I met Adam and Allura!”

Keith smiles politely and shoves another piece of nearly raw steak into his mouth.

“Met any special young men or women?” Shiro winks when he says special and Keith suddenly wants to revoke his earlier thoughts about maybe loving Shiro.

“Uh, well, you know, no one in particular…” and twists his napkin, grinning at the lie before remembering to wipe his face blank.

Adam and Allura share a look.

Shiro remains as naïve as ever though, nodding and telling him he has all the time in the world to meet someone. They finish dinner with stilted conversation, Keith wishing that Adam and Allura would let Shiro off the leash just once.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Later that evening, Keith carefully times his night to center around a very special treat. The dorms do not have private bathrooms. Instead, there is a big communal bathroom with stalls, urinals, and a row of sinks. Then, there are a bunch of shower stalls that have two curtains. One closes off an area where you can undress and leave your clothes and then a second curtain closes off the actual stall where you shower.

Most people hate the communal bathrooms, but Keith doesn’t mind. It opens up certain possibilities. Keith would normally plan his showers for when no one else would be around, but Lance is a creature of habit. He prefers to take showers at the same time every evening. 8 on the dot. So, Keith occasionally ( _he doesn’t want to push it_ ) does the same.

He likes to go first to make it seem like he isn’t following Lance. So, at 7:50 he bolts from the room with his shower caddy and then stands in front of the sink pretending to fuss with his hair and skin. Like usual, Lance pops in with his shower caddy around 8. He brings in at least three times as many products as Keith does.  

“Hey man,” Lance says before unzipping his pants and walking up to a urinal.

Keith swallows.

Lance had never peed before taking a shower before. Keith wishes he were closer.

For some reason, even just hearing Lance urinate and imagining his hands on his dick gets Keith going.

When Lance is done, he walks into one of the shower stalls.

Keith carefully times it so he is walking by at just the right moment to glimpse Lance’s naked body from a small gap in the shower curtain.  It doesn’t always work out. Sometimes the little curtain completely hides him, sometimes he misses it and Lance has already made his way to the shower stall itself and behind the second curtain.

He gets lucky this time. Lance is beautiful. The creamy tan skin, unblemished by marks or scars, the long legs, the surprisingly wide shoulders.

Keith takes the shower next to Lance, barely even bothering to run some soap over his body before getting to the real main event of the night.

_My buddies and me are getting real well known_

_Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone_

_I get around around round round round_

_I get around round round round I get around_

Lance is singing softly to himself completely unaware that Keith is jerking off in the shower stall next to him.

“Hey Keith?”

He freezes, dick in hand.

“Do you think Biology II will be a lot harder than I?”

He breathes out, relieved. “Uh, I don’t know?”

Keith leans against the wall, letting the water flow over his body as he humps his hand. He rubs himself against the shower wall, impossibly hard at the fact that Lance is just on the other side of that wall.

“Sometimes I worry that I will lose my scholarship. I did ok this semester, but it will only get harder from here on out.”

Keith stifles a moan.

“How are you doing?”

Keith rubs his face against the shower stall, instinctually trying to get closer to the voice on the other side.

“It’s…I’m ok. It’s fine.”

It is getting harder to think straight. He imagines the naked, wet body being in his shower stall with him. He imagines rutting against Lance’s leg instead of the shower wall. He has never desired someone this much and he can’t decide what he wants. Does he want Lance to dominate him, humiliate him as he humps helplessly against the tall boy? Or does he want Lance, trembling, scared under his hands while he uses him for pleasure?  He tries out both, imagining Lance’s slick body rubbing against him.

There is a moment of silence.

“Are you ok?”

Shit. Keith speeds up, grinding against the wall. The idea to stop never crosses his mind.

“Uhm…”

He can’t stop his voice from being shaky.

“Are…are you…?”

Keith thinks maybe he pushed it too far this time.

“Are you crying?”

Keith could laugh out loud if he wasn’t so desperately close to finishing. He is quiet, thrusts erratic against the wet bathroom wall now that he is in the final stretch.

Then Lance says his name again and he is gone, praying the noise of the water drowns him out.

Whatever sound he made must have sounded like a whimper.

“Dude, whatever it is you can talk to me, you know that right?”

Keith steadies his breathing, putting his hand in the mess he made on the wall.

“Like, we are all in this together…”

He swirls his fingers in his own cum, imagining it on Lance’s face instead. He feels giddy now and can’t stop himself from laughing.

“It’s just….sometimes I worry I am more fucked up than I thought.”

It is a surprisingly honest answer. He isn’t sure why he didn’t just say classes are stressing him out. There is another long pause on Lance’s side.

“Hey, we are all a little weird inside, right? It’s fine. You are cool.”

Lance is such a nice person.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It is usually Lance staying out late, but tonight Keith is at the library finishing a research paper until 2am. He makes his way back to the dorm just as the clock hits 2:30. He slips inside the room, assuming Lance will either not be home or will be asleep. He is surprised when he sees Lance on his bed, face down in the pillow, but all the lights on.

Keith cautiously steps inside, wondering if Lance is awake or fell asleep in a really weird way. However, Lance lifts his head and Keith is surprised to see his face red and swollen.

He had been crying.

Keith looks away immediately, slipping off his shoes. He is bad at this type of stuff. He doesn’t know how to handle a crying Lance. He can barely handle normal interactions with people.

Lance stands up when he sees him and almost falls.

Keith realizes that Lance is also very, very drunk and still has a bottle of cheap tequila in his hand. He takes a shaky swig, staring as Keith quickly puts on the shorts and shirt he wears to bed.

“Uhm…is everything ok?” Keith tentatively asks.

“She said I was ugly,” Lance mumbles.

“She…”

“My ex. I guess. We weren’t really dating. Just kind of like, you know. Talking. She dumped me which like, we weren’t even REALLY dating so you can’t even really call it being dumped, right? I am not counting it. I didn’t think she would turn out to be such a bitch though like, it’s not like we even fought or anything I just asked her if she wanted to like, go somewhere else or whatever.”

Keith nods like he understands, sitting on his bed and glancing back at Lance. He is red-faced, swinging the bottle around as he talks.

“She said I was annoying. And ugly. Can you believe that?”

“No…you aren’t ugly.”

Lance flops backwards on his bed, swigging from the bottle again. Keith rolls his eyes at how delicate Lance is. If Keith cried every time someone called him ugly or annoying or useless or broken in life, then he could have created his own ocean by now.

But Lance probably grew up sheltered and spoiled and pampered.

Keith feels weird sensations in his chest, one wanting to protect, one wanting to hurt. He doesn’t know if he wants to stop Lance’s pain or make it worse.  

“You don’t think I am ugly,” Lance continues.

“I just said I didn’t.”

“No, I mean, you _really_ don’t think I am ugly.”

Lance looks up at him from his bed, that cocky smile back on his face.

“I see how you look at me sometimes.” His voice is low and husky.

Keith remains silent, not exactly sure where this is going.  

Lance sits up and pulls up his shirt a bit, running his hand over his toned stomach. Keith internally shrugs, allowing himself to look, to take in the soft skin, the jut of his hips on display. Lance’s body is perfect.

Lance’s cocky grin widens.

He can see what is happening and it isn’t the first time a popular, pretty person had used Keith as an ego boost. He is useful that way, a bit too awkward to really hide his emotions, a bit too straightforward in his staring sometimes. Most find it creepy, but some find it flattering. The ones who find it flattering usually have low self-esteem so even the weird kid thinking you are hot is a huge compliment.  

Lance falls in the latter category for some reason. He seems desperate right now, trying to be sexy, but it comes off more sad than sexy. It is like he is really looking for reassurance that he is not, in fact, ugly. It is cute, like everything Lance does. Keith has no idea how Lance could have low self-esteem. From his perspective, Lance is perfect.

Keith even loves the naivety that leads Lance to drunkenly stumble across the room. He seems oblivious to the fact that he might be in danger as he stops in front of Keith, staring down at him with heavily lidded eyes.

Keith stares back, feeling the urge to grab the boy in front of him, pin him to the bed, hold him down even if he cries.

“You think I am…” he trails off, eyes unfocused.

“Beautiful. You are beautiful,” Keith answers honestly.  

Lance leans forward and kisses him then. Kissing is weird to Keith. He would rather be doing other stuff than smashing his face against someone else’s. Lance’s lips are soft, but he tastes like cheap liquor and desperation. He tolerates it though, because it is Lance.  

Keith isn’t going to let this moment pass. He wraps his hands firmly around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. If Lance wants to play with fire, then whatever happens next is not Keith’s fault.

Lance stiffens for a moment before kissing him harder. Keith is considering his next move when Lance stiffens again, pulling away sharply.

He opens his mouth like he is going to say something before vomiting all over Keith.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lance had been so drunk that he barely realized that he had thrown up. Keith takes the tall boy’s shirt off before dumping him back in bed. Then he jumps into a quick shower.

Walking back in the room, Lance is passed out, snoring more than usual. The tequila is sitting beside him on the bed.

Keith is irritated. Not even being vomited on had killed his desire. The sight of vulnerable Lance shyly approaching him, body exposed…

He walks over to Lance’s bed, hovering over his sleeping form.

Lance looks adorable even drunk and face swollen from tears. Maybe Keith even likes him better this way. His fist is underneath his chin and his eyes are screwed shut. He looks so young, so helpless like this.  

Keith sighs, shoving his hand down his pants.

As he touches himself, he imagines forcing Lance to his knees. He imagines fucking his pretty face, shoving his cock so deep down his throat that he cries. He imagines Lance looking up at him, red from lack of air, slobber escaping the sides of his pretty little mouth.

When he comes, some of it splatters on Lance’s sleeping face.

Lance doesn’t even stir, sedated by the alcohol.

Keith feels one, intense moment of shame. He can’t bring himself to wipe it off immediately though. Lance looks so good with cum on his face.  

He ends up smearing it a little bit just so it is less obvious what it is and then goes back to his bed, unwinding by sketching a portrait of sleeping Lance with cum across his face.


	3. I'm Gonna Love You Until it Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn’t the best at impulse control. Clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have lost control of this fic and am having too much fun coming up with creepy Keith stuff to end it right now. Let me know if you want Creepy Keith to do anything in the next chapter.

Keith isn’t the best at impulse control. Clearly.

So when he watches a movie, a painfully awkward experience with Shiro and his squad, Adam and Allura, there is a scene that gives him an idea. This idea sticks in his head and grows and grows.

By the end of the week, he is making a purchase, a very specific purchase and the only thing he can currently think about.

A small wireless security camera that he could connect to his computer. He splurged, using a good portion of the earnings he had saved doing the occasional odd job since he turned 16. But, once it is in his head, he cannot imagine not buying the camera. He makes sure it is a good one too, one that captures clear video and audio.

He debates where he should put it for awhile before deciding on keeping it on the lone shelf above his bed. He could hide it so that you can barely see it is there. Better yet, it gives him a perfect view of the reason for the purchase.

Lance.

The name dances across his mind at all hours of the day. The image of Lance drunkenly walking over to his bed, the sloppy kiss, even him puking won’t leave Keith’s head.

Everything the other boy does intrigues Keith, from his singing in the shower to how he casually flips through his phone every night before bed. Keith has never masturbated so much, even when he was 16 years old.

In short, Keith is obsessed.

So he turns the camera on every time he leaves the room. He wants to see what Lance is like when he isn’t around. What the pretty boy is like when he is alone.  

He has good willpower though. He doesn’t dare watch any of the video he has collected until Lance is firmly home for the weekend.

With shaking hands, he sits in front of his computer and starts the 14 hours of footage he had collected in the last week or so. The video begins with his face, dark rings under his eyes and a small smile on his lips as his hand turns the camera on. Lance is sprawled across his bed, flipping aimlessly through a textbook.

They exchange quick goodbyes and then Keith watches himself walk out the door.

Lance watches him leave, sits up a bit and looks at the door for a moment, hands stilled on the textbook. Keith leans forward toward his computer screen, wondering what he is about to do.

Then, Lance closes his eyes and farts.

Keith giggles. He wonders why Lance waited. It isn’t like they don’t fart in front of each other sometimes. It is cute anyway. Everything Lance does it adorable.

Then, he is reading the textbook again, obviously finding it uninteresting. He finally gives up, throwing the book aside and picking up his cellphone. Keith wonders if he is on Tumblr or Twitter with his scrolling motions. Or maybe Instagram.

It doesn’t matter. He isn’t really interested in what is on the phone. Instead, he obsesses over the curve of Lance’s neck, the casual tilt of his head, how he thumps his hand on his thigh sometimes without seeming to realize he is even doing it.

It isn’t that Lance does anything terribly interesting in the video. Not really. But just Lance being Lance is enough. How he stretches. How he runs his fingers through his hair. How he laughs at stuff he finds on his phone.

The way his voice sounds speaking Spanish which he always does with his family and friends from Cuba. Keith doesn’t speak Spanish, but Lance makes him want to learn. He downloads the Duolingo app while watching Lance put some moisturizer on his face.

Keith barely realizes it when six hours of footage passes without him even getting out of his chair.

He doesn’t watch every second of course. That would be crazy. He lets it run while he checks his email and texts Shiro to tell him he is doing fine in his classes.

He jerks to attention though when he hears Lance having a conversation in English that mentions his name.

“Keith is fine…”

“I mean, yeah he is a little weird and creepy, but you know his mom is dead.”

“I am not saying a dead mom makes you weird and creepy! But it was probably hard…”

“Pidge…”

“It’s fine.”

“If I tell you something will you not yell at me?”

“Well…”

“Fine. I kissed him. When I was drunk and sad.”

“No no no no no. He kissed me back. No not like that either! No!”

“I don’t like him, but he is cute. And I can tell he likes me. He stares at me a lot.”

“I am not leading him on! You just don’t get it.”

“He isn’t crazy…just weird. It’s fine.”

“He’s harmless.”

Keith isn’t too upset at the conversation. He knows he is creepy and weird and he knows that Pidge sees right through him. He does perk up at Lance calling him cute.

It is also the truth that he isn’t being led on. He doesn’t believe for a second that Lance might actually like him. It is like an orc getting with an elf or something. Lance is beautiful and shiny and light and Keith is gross and filthy and dark. He doesn’t care. He isn’t even sure how to be in an actual relationship.

He is fine just watching Lance.  

He finally reaches a very special moment though, not long after the conversation with Pidge. It is one that he had been, admittedly, very curious about. The clip starts with him telling Lance that he is leaving again, making sure to mention that he will be holing up in the library for a very long time tonight.

He watches himself leave again and then Lance immediately jumps up, grabbing his computer. Keith works his way through a bag of popcorn, readjusting in his computer chair while watching Lance click around on his computer.

Then he hears a very distinct noise coming from Lance’s computer speakers.

A moan. A gross fake moan. Keith wrinkles his nose. Porn always seemed too fake for him. But, Lance apparently likes it.

Apparently he also likes a girl “choking on my big cock” too, from what Keith can hear from the stilted dirty talk coming from the male sex worker.

It sounds like a rough oral sex video which is a little outside of what Keith expected for Lance, but hey, he can work with this. He leans toward his computer screen, putting the popcorn aside and eagerly awaiting what will happen next.

Lance actually masturbating is, expectedly, a bit anticlimactic. That is what Keith likes about it though. Instead of the exaggerated poses, loud fake moans, and deliberate attempts to look sexy that you typically find in a masturbation video, Lance simply puts one hand down his boxers and very quickly jerks off. He focuses on the head and almost looks bored as he finishes in his own hand.

It is _enchanting_.

Lance pauses the video and then lazily holds up his hand in front of his face. He looks around like someone may have appeared in the room without him realizing it before quickly lifting his hand to his mouth and tentatively licking his own cum.

Keith swallows hard.

He had hit the goldmine.

Even though he has 7 more hours of footage to watch, he stops, instead choosing to open his video editing software. He cuts and chops to the best of his ability, looping Lance’s 2 minute and 17 second masturbation scene so he can watch it over and over again. He cuts off the parts of him just watching the porn, instead keeping the actual masturbation and the cum licking afterward.

Then he puts it on loop, letting Lance’s little sighs echo in his ears as he pulls down his own pants.

“Do you enjoy choking on my cock?” It is Keith now saying these words, staring down at a tear-streaked Lance’s face as he struggles to take Keith down his throat.

“You don’t need to eat your own cum. I can give you mine, as much as you want.”

In his fantasy, Lance nods eagerly, sucking harder.

Some part of Keith’s mind thinks Lance wants this. Wants someone to take him rough and hard. Wants to be the girl in the porn on her knees sucking a dick. That he is as dirty as Keith except better at hiding it.

The thought pushes him over the edge and he comes so hard he gets some on his computer screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Voltron I don't know her (re: Season 7)


	4. I Wanna Drown In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a very good time while Lance is out of the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I have completely lost control. I am so inspired by Creepy Keith right now and I may literally have a new chapter out tonight or tomorrow. In that one, Lancey Lance is going to do something that makes Keith angry. 
> 
> I loved your suggestions and feel free to add more. I added one in here with the dirty underwear. The next chapter is going to have one of the other suggestions. 
> 
> Some kind of awkward Hunk or Pidge moment should be coming soon. One of the main suggestions that I also want to see happen is somehow Lance getting involved with Keith's grossness. I am just not sure how I want that to happen-should Lance be secretly gross too? Should Keith manipulate him? Should he blackmail him? But, once Lance gets more actively involved it opens up a LOT of possibilities for things that could happen to Lance.

Timing is everything.

And there is only so much time Keith can spend pretending to be busy by his closet because it is the closest area to where Lance gets on his computer.

See, Keith is dying to get into Lance’s phone. But, Lance is a typical college student and the phone basically never leaves his hands. However, Lance does leave his laptop in the room when he goes to his classes and that will have to do as a consolation prize.

Unfortunately, his laptop is password protected. Keith has already tried Lance’s birthday, Lance’s mother’s birthday (don’t ask how he got that), 12345678, 87654321, 123456, and 654321 with no success.

So, now he is hovering, frustrated that Lance is messing around on his phone even though he is in front of his laptop.

Finally, Lance’s fingers graze across keyboard. Keith cranes his head, desperate to get a clue at least.

He sees the flurry of Lance’s fingers and is pretty sure the first two letters are p-a…

Surely not. Surely not.

He can stop pretending then and goes back to his bed, opening his sketchbook. He lazily sketches the layout of the room, waiting for what he knows will happen next.

“Alright, I’m out. Ug, World Lit.”

Lance doesn’t have to say it. Keith has already memorized his exact schedule.

When Lance leaves, Keith gives it a few minutes, locks the deadbolt, and then approaches the laptop.

He puts in the word “password” and is immediately notified that it is the wrong password. Frustrated, he leans back in Lance’s chair. He was so sure that he saw Lance typing “pass” as the first part of the word at least. What else could it be?  

He thinks about Lance and the type of person Lance is. In some ways, very complex, in others, extraordinarily simple.

Keith types Password1 and watches as the laptop unlocks.

Keith’s chest tightens. He might be in love. Password1. Really.  

Keith’s own password is 20 letters long with a careful combination of numbers and phrases.

At this point, Keith could begin looking through the laptop, but instead he logs out and stands up. See, he doesn’t have enough time right not to really make use of it. World Lit only lasts for 50 minutes and sometimes Lance gets coffee afterward, but sometimes he comes straight back. An hour isn’t enough time to even begin the deep dive he wants to do on Lance’s computer.

By the end of his work, he would probably know more about the secret corners of Lance’s online life than Lance himself did.

He snorts to himself affectionately. He bets Lance is one of those people who stays signed in on all of his accounts too.

He walks away from the laptop for now though. There is no rush. Like Shiro likes to tell him, patience yields focus.

That doesn’t mean he can’t have a little fun while Lance is out though. Lance is one of those people who still takes his laundry home for his mother to do on the weekends. It is adorable how helpless Lance can be sometimes.

He would probably be going home this weekend because there is a big pile of clothes already gathered in a cheap Target laundry basket his mother probably bought for him. But, for now, Keith has just enough time to enjoy himself before Lance gets back from learning about Shakespeare or whatever happens in World Lit.

He digs into the pile of dirty clothes, shoving the towels out of the way. He lingers for a moment on the shirts, a blue baseball t shirt, some soccer team he doesn’t know. But, the real prize is shoved down at the very bottom. Keith smiles softly. It is another strange habit of Lance’s. He always shoves his boxers down to the bottom of the laundry pile like he is afraid someone might see them if he doesn’t.

Keith doesn’t think Lance could get any cuter even if he tried.

He spreads the underwear out, carefully looking at each. The stripped ones? The dark blue? The novelty smiley face ones? No.

Lance had taken up running recently due to gaining close to 10 pounds since coming to college. Keith can’t even tell that Lance has gained weight, but the new workout routine does give him some great views including sweaty Lance and sweaty Lance with his shirt off and slung over one of his shoulders.

He had also bought a pair of athletic boxer briefs around the same time. Keith is fairly sure that he wears these to run. He would kill to see them on Lance, but for now all he has is his imagination.

He snatches them, bringing them to his nose and smelling. They are musky. They are sweaty. They are perfect.

He gleefully makes his way back to Lance’s bed, shucking his pants and underwear off in one smooth motion. Then, he curls up in the bed with one hand on his cock and one clutching the underwear to his face.

He is so happy his hands are shaking. He is surrounded by Lance, his sheets, his odor.

He smells deeply, pressing the crotch of the boxers to his face. Just the knowledge that they had been so close to such an intimate area of Lance’s body drives him crazy. He can’t get enough, pumping himself quickly while rubbing the boxers across his face.

Keith had never really thought about licking someone’s ass before. It wasn’t exactly top on his list for sexual things he wanted to try. But, after meeting Lance, he thinks he could be into it. He imagines Lance’s cute voice crying out as Keith licked him, licked into him. How slowly he would take Lance apart.

Once the idea is in his head, Keith can’t stop himself. He tentatively sticks out his tongue, dragging it down the boxers. It doesn’t taste good really, but it tastes like _Lance_.

The idea excites him so much that he feels his cock twitch in his hand. He moans, licking more confidently now, dragging his tongue up and down.

It is over less than a minute later, Keith panting and shaking at the power of his orgasm. He lays for a few moments in Lance’s bed, hazily enjoying the afterglow.

Then, he bolts up when he hears Lance try to open the door.

Thankfully, he did remember the deadbolt. In record time, he throws his clothes back on, not even bothering to wipe himself down. He quickly adjusts Lance’s sheets and then walks over to the door, unlocking it.

“Dude, why do you keep locking the deadbolt? It’s annoying.”

“Uh, sorry. It just feels more secure. I used to live in a really bad area…”

Lance’s face softens.

It isn’t exactly a lie.

It is only then that Keith realizes he is still, horrifyingly, holding Lance’s boxers in his hand. He quickly turns around, clutching them to his abdomen.

“It’s fine. Not a big deal.”

Lance throws himself down on his bed with a loud sigh.

Keith takes that moment to shove Lance’s boxer’s in with his own underwear, quickly slamming the drawer.

Lance wouldn’t miss one pair of boxers, right? Keith tells himself as he smiles about his new acquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what should Keith find on Lance's computer?


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes Keith unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self-harm (skip the last 5 lines if you want to skip it)   
> Not a lot of masturbating in this chapter but we will be back at it soon
> 
> Thanks for all the suggestions-I am incorporating as many as I can. Feel free to leave more.

A chill passes over Keith one day when he is walking toward his dorm. A slow shiver that indicates something is wrong.

He shakes his head and opens the door anyway, not being particularly superstitious.

He sees Lance and greets him quickly before seeing someone else sitting on the bed beside Lance.

A girl.

“Oh hey Keith! This is Nyma. Nyma, this is my roommate, Keith.”

“Nice to meet you Keith,” she says, holding out a hand.

He pauses for maybe just a moment too long, taking in her beautiful long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Then he reminds himself that it would be weird not to shake her hand and returns her greeting. He glances back at Lance and sees just a bit of smeared lipstick on his lips.

Keith throws himself on his bed and picks up his sketch book, furiously drawing. He has drawn Lance so many times now that the basic structure of his face comes easily. It isn’t like he cares anyway. He doesn’t expect to date Lance and Lance can do whatever he wants in his free time.

It is awkward. He continues sketching while they make stilted small talk. It is obvious they want him to leave, but why should he leave? He lives in the dorm. He has nowhere else to go right now.

He draws Lance sprawled across his bed and shades a bruise over his right eye.

“Well, I better get going. See you later, babe?”

“Yeah, let me walk you out,” Lance jumps up, eagerly, happily, and Keith nearly breaks the pencil in his hand.

Lance puts his hand on Nyma’s lower back and leads her out.

Keith adds a cut to the cheek of his drawing of Lance, paying special attention to a long drip of blood going down his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nyma is a fairly frequent visitor after that. One that is unwelcome for more reasons than just dating Lance. Because, honestly, Keith doesn’t care about that.

Not at all.

Lance begins skipping classes to spend more time with her. He skips lunches frequently now which means Keith has to hang out awkwardly with Lance’s other friends. They try to involve him in the conversation, but Keith is just bad at that type of stuff without an incentive. Like Lance.  

Sometimes, Nyma even stays in the room when Lance isn’t there. It cuts into Keith’s time alone in the room. He hasn’t even had time to go through Lance’s laptop.

He doesn’t like it one bit.

But it is manageable. Surely the relationship won’t last. They are young college students. Those relationships never last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keith is almost asleep one Thursday night when he hears a banging on the door before it swings open. He looks over and the light from the hall reveals a very drunk Lance and Nyma, hanging off each other.

He quickly ducks his head down, pretending to be asleep.

They are giggling, making their way to Lance’s bed, stumbling over his shoes on the ground.

Keith can only hear, not see them crawl into Lance’s bed.  

There are a few moments of silence before he can hear distinct kissing noises. Keith huffs, reaching for his headphones and then pausing, hand still outstretched. He is torn. Part of him wants to do what he has been doing all along. Watching Lance. Appreciating him in all his moments.  

But a strange feeling is growing in his core and he isn’t used to it. He doesn’t know why his heart is racing right now.

He decides against the headphones.

He turns his head slightly so he can look over at the bed. It is a dark room, but his eyes adjust just enough along with just a bit of moonlight peaking into the room that he can see Lance clumsily on top of Nyma, hand between her legs.

He deletes Nyma, pretends she is not there as he watches Lance drunkenly try to grope her.

“Do you have a condom?” she whispers.

Keith holds his breath. Surely they wouldn’t actually have sex with him in there. Surely not.  

Lance stands up, fumbling in his desk for awhile before pulling out what is probably a condom.

Apparently drunk Lance is completely willing to have sex with Keith in the room.

“Nyma,” Lance slurs. “Nyma, Nyma.”

Keith still has that weird feeling growing in his stomach, but it is eased by Lance’s words. There is something innocent and sweet about him even when he is about to fuck a college girlfriend in a bed only mere feet away from his roommate. Him whining her name feels so genuine, so sweet.

There are another few moments of silence before Keith can see what he would best describe as awkward thrusting. There are soft, wet noises coming from that side of the room and Keith sneers at the fact that he is getting hard.

“Did you just come?” Nyma’s whispered voice hisses out not too long after.

“I’m sorry, I’m drunk, I’m…”

“Get off me. You are sweating on me.”

“Do you want me to eat you out…”

“No, just get off.”

Keith clenches his fist.

He is sure Nyma is a nice person, but that isn’t how you handle Lance. She doesn’t really _get_ Lance.

Keith imagines what he would do if Lance came in less than a minute with him. He would roll him over, pin him down, force him to come again and again as punishment until he cried from overstimulation. Or maybe he would make Lance suck his cock until his jaw was numb. Make him be a little cock warmer as punishment for coming too fast.

Lance is someone who needs a firm hand.

Keith is undeniably hard now. He shrugs to himself, sighing and sticking his hand down his pants.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the morning, Nyma is still, unfathomably, there. Lance gets ready and leaves while she still sleeps in the bed.

Keith pulls out some actual homework, wondering what the proper etiquette is for telling your roommate’s girlfriend to get the fuck out so you can dig the used condom out of the trash and masturbate in her boyfriend’s bed.  

After what feels like an eternity, she is up and getting ready to leave.

Keith ignores her, tweaking a paper on rocks for geology.

“So, did you enjoy the show last night?”

He pauses, goes still, and then turns slowly.

“Are you talking to me?”

“You are the only other person in the room.” She is smirking at him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I heard you jerking off beside us.”

Keith doesn’t move, hand still hovering over his keyboard. She continues smirking.

“It’s fine. I am a model, you know. I am used to sweaty nerds like you jerking it to me.”

Keith almost laughs. Nyma thinks he is into her. Him. Into her.

He guesses it is the more logical assumption most people would make, but it is ludicrous to think he would want this (admittedly pretty) girl over Lance. Lance is special. Lance has depths that even he doesn’t know about yet. Someone like Nyma, an ordinary person, would never truly get someone like Lance. Never truly appreciate him.

The weird feeling growing in his stomach is more easily identifiable as anger now.

She smirks at him again and basically flounces out of the room, swinging her pink purse around.

He is starting to think that Nyma may be more of a problem than he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Click. Shink._

He is sitting in the room, fiddling with his knife. There is a distinct sound every time he releases and then retracts the blade. A click and a metallic shink noise. It is soothing.

_Click. Shink._

Lance sits beside him. It is very quiet except for the sound of his blade.

Lance clears his throat.

_Click. Shink._

“Hey man, everything ok?”

“Yep.”

“You sure?”

Keith doesn’t answer, continuing to flip the knife around in his hand.

“Sorry about Nyma and…the other night. We were drunk. I am not usually like that…”

_Click. Shink._

“It’s fine.”  

“Ok…just like…let me know. I know it wasn’t cool. Let me know if I can make it up to you.”

Keith nods.

_Click. Shink._

Keith continues playing with the knife even after Lance leaves for lunch with Hunk. He knows he shouldn’t have brought the knife out near Lance. It makes him nervous though the dead mom lie seems to keep him complacent about it.

He pauses for a moment when he hears his phone ring.

Shiro.

He ignores it.

He takes the edge of the blade and drags it across his wrist quickly. It is a sharp knife and the blood drips quickly, redder than he expects every time.

He puts the knife down now and lets himself bleed for a few moments, watching it snake down his arm.  

He feels calmer.

Nyma won’t last. He can already tell.

And he still has Lance’s laptop.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Nyma came off kind of bitchy, but I hate the "let's hate girls who are in the way of gay ships" shit. Keep in mind Keith is a creepy motherfucker who did masturbate to them and Lance did come in like, 30 seconds and sweat all over Nyma. She is allowed to be a little cranky. 
> 
> Keith will also not be attacking or killing Nyma in any way. I just wanted to explore what our little creep would do if Lance did get a girlfriend. Nyma will be exiting through her own choice very soon.


	6. A spider spins his web strand by strand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally accesses Lance's computer and finds more than he bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload. I got a cold and nothing happens when I get a cold. I do not function while sick. 
> 
> Thanks for all the suggestions. Keep them coming if you have any new ones. I will not be able to incorporate all of the suggestions, but I do plan on continuing to write dark or messed up one shots or short fics so if I don't get to a suggestion I might incorporate it into something else.

It takes some luck in the form of Lance taking Nyma to the aquarium that is located an hour away from their college for Keith to finally get his moment. He is done with patience, with waiting for the right moment. Keith knows it is time to act.

It is time to crack Lance open.

Learn all his secrets.

He needs to go through his computer.

Keith settles in after Lance leaves. He strips down to his boxers. He dead bolts the door. He lights a candle.

Keith feels like a child on Christmas morning as he eagerly types in Password1 and the screen flowers open for him, exposing every secret that Lance might have. Well, or so Keith hopes.

He is immediately overwhelmed by what he sees.

Keith himself is extremely ordered about how he keeps his files and computer. There are clear names for every file and folder. His desktop is uncluttered. He has a folder titled “University” for all of his school work that is further organized into individual folders by course and semester, such as Fall 2018 Intro to Geography 2110.

Lance is the literal exact opposite. There are folders and files haphazardly scattered all over his desktop. He can immediately see that Lance’s file naming habits are at best sloppy, but more accurately nonexistent. There are at least 10 files on just the desktop that are named Draft, Rough Draft, or Paper Draft, or some slight variation (Keith’s favorite is “Real Paper Draft1”). He clicks on a few of them just to make sure this isn’t some genius method of hiding something more sinister (Keith himself keeps some of his more, let’s say, questionable files squirreled away deep in his computer files and with an innocuous folder name like System 32 Program Files). They are exactly what you would expect though-random drafts of papers and responses for various classes.

It is a nightmare and Keith doesn’t even know where to begin. He opens the web browser, looking for inspiration for a place to start.  

He immediately sees a set of bookmarks on the top of the browser. Some make sense-gmail, their school email. One is a bright rainbow W. He clicks on it, curious, and finds himself in Lance’s Webkinz account.

Keith is only vaguely familiar with what this is, but the cute pet greets him by calling him Lancey Lance and it is apparently an ice fawn named Aoba who wears a blue leather jacket and a pirate hat. This is basically the least surprising thing Keith can imagine finding on his computer. Of course Lance would play cute games and create ice fawns for himself.  

Frustrated, he takes a deep breath. He needs a plan of attack. He wants to see everything, but that will take longer than this day alone. So, he decides to focus on the pictures first. He sees a pictures folder, a gallery and that is what immediately interests him. He decides to start there. The Gmail…Keith salivates at having access to Lance’s personal emails. He would go there next. Then, during another day he could go through social media accounts, dig deeper into the other files and folders, and internet browsing history. Finally, after he finishes all of this, he can sift through the “boring” stuff like schoolwork and school email.

He plans to examine every bit of Lance’s electronic life before he is done, scour over every morsel, dig into every crevice.

Satisfied with his choices, he clicks on the gallery folder. He is temporarily paralyzed by what he sees.

For a moment, he can’t even register the number that he sees as available in “all photos.” There are nearly 20,000 pictures.

He didn’t even know how someone could take that many pictures.

Apparently, Lance likes to document his life though. Every second of it. Everything from the latte he drank yesterday to his afternoon walk to his classroom to a random squirrel appear in his recent photos section.

Keith feels a rush of affection. Lance clearly finds joy in even the smallest of things so, therefore, Keith would find joy in them as well.  

He clicks through the photos, not skipping any of them, even the zoo day that has hundreds of pictures of giraffes and elephants that look like every other giraffe and elephant everyone has ever seen. He spends more time than he expects just scrolling through Lance’s pictures. Everything seems important, from a picture of his dinner from last week to the endless selfies that all look alike.

Keith learns a lot in the hours he spends clicking through every photo.

Lance likes the huge azalea bushes located outside the library of their campus. There are tons of pictures of the huge, sprawling, colorful bushes, some even with him or Hunk in them. There is a selfie where Hunk and Lance are wearing flower crowns.  

Lance also thinks a lot of stuff is funny. There is a picture of him with a shirt that has a pig telling a piece of bacon that he is his father. There are pictures of Lance and Hunk and Pidge trying on silly Halloween masks. Another picture of some graffiti that says “Sorry about your wall.”

He feels like he practically knows Lance’s family now too. Four older siblings. Nieces and nephews from the looks of it. His mom looks nice. He doesn’t see a lot of Lance’s dad though and files that away as possibly important.

It is in the high school years that things get particularly interesting though.

A girl shows up. A pretty one, of course. Obviously his girlfriend. Lots of selfies. Some awkward pictures of him and her on a stairwell in typical school dance clothing. Lance looks adorable in a jacket that is maybe one size too big for his frame.

There are also pictures, flirty ones, that he assumes were sent to her. Lance winking at the camera. Lance shirtless in front of a mirror and giving a peace sign.

He wonders if this is the girl Lance lost his virginity to. It is a confession that Lance had made late at night while trying to bond with Keith. A high school girlfriend who was a lot of firsts. Lance speaks of her tenderly even though it didn’t end well. He is totally over her, he reassures Keith.

Keith understands.  

Lance is one of those people who loves hard and deep. He isn’t one to get over someone easily or maybe even ever. It is just a shame that he has been with so many people who don’t understand him like Keith does, like clueless Nyma and this high school girl.

Then, he hits the jackpot, immediately grabbing the jump drive he bought just for this occasion. He knew there would be certain things he might want to keep for himself.  

Sexy Lance pictures.

There are a few shirtless pictures of Lance sprawled across a bed, pulling the waistband of his pants down so you can see his happy trail. Light wisps of hair disappearing behind his pants. Keith saves them and leans forward, feeling like he is getting close.

And then the holy grail pops up.

A precious treasure.  

A nude picture.

In fact, a few nude pictures in a row.  

Keith falls in love all over again.

He is young in the pictures, his frame very thin and his attempt to look sexy comes off a bit awkward rather than sexy.

But Keith whimpers with adoration for these pictures.

There is something so shy, so innocent about Lance taking nudes for his girlfriend. He looks a little unsure of himself, a little timid. Keith laughs at the fact that he hasn’t even gotten himself hard for the pictures. Even Keith knows you don’t take nude pictures for a lover while soft.

His favorite is one of Lance laying on a bed that honest to god has space ship patterned sheets. His legs are spread awkwardly. He uses one hand to hold the camera up while the other hand shyly holds his dick. The look on his face is like a small child who wants approval for something. Apprehensive. Expectant. Pleading. Unsure. Tender.  

Like a newborn deer.

Keith touches the computer screen, filled with a longing so strong his chest hurts.

He is jolted from his reverie by a text. Normally, he would ignore it, but it was Lance’s text alert sound, the special one he had set so he would never, ever miss a text from him. He grabs his phone to see a message from Lance saying he is going to the store and does Keith want anything. Keith feels a bit sick for a moment, unable to believe that he had spent the entire day going through pictures and clicking into Lance’s webkinz account one time.

Keith considers and then shrugs. He comforts himself with the knowledge that he has access to Lance’s email even if he is using his own laptop. He could dig through them even with Lance in the room if he is careful about not letting Lance look over his shoulder.

He quickly uses his jump drive to copy over some of the computer folders that seem significant on the desktop. Keith is just fishing at this point. He is sure most of it will be technically “boring” like Lance stumbling through an analysis of Shakespeare or saved meme images. But, Keith wants it all at this point. He wants every bit of Lance at his disposal.

When he has copied over some of the photos and folders, he steps back and makes sure everything is back to normal, carefully closing the laptop lid. He blows out the candle and throws on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He even remembers to unlock the deadbolt, pretending like he never had it locked in the first place.

Lance comes in shortly after and looks tired and cranky. He nods at Keith curtly before jumping on his bed, putting his headphones on, and staring up at the ceiling.

Lance is very sensitive. It isn’t the first nor the last time that Keith will see him like this.

Keith shrugs and sits carefully on his bed, putting his back against the wall and pulling out his own laptop. He never really uses his laptop in bed, but today he has a special reason to do it.

Lance’s email.

He could, at the very least, browse a few emails while Lance sulks without having to worry about him looking over his shoulder as he can easily do while Keith is at his desk.  

It is not surprising that Lance never seems to delete any emails. Unfortunately, there are tons in Spanish to his family and friends at home. Keith wonders how accurate an online translator will be before deciding to focus on the English ones first. He has time. He can translate the family and friend emails later.

There is an email with hundreds of back and forth responses between him and Pidge that are just random gifs they found of people giving the bird. No words. Just tons of gifs and pictures of various actors, celebrities, and random people flipping off the camera. He snorts in amusement.  

The only emails from Hunk are school related or ones that would need attachments. He assumes they normally text.

There are a lot of spam emails too that Keith itches to clean up. He is starting to get tired and considers turning in for the night when he scrolls just one more page back.

Then he sees an email titled EMERGENCY. He clicks on it without expecting much. People are so dramatic nowadays. Shiro had texted him saying EMERGENCY one time when all he wanted was Keith’s movie preference for a planned outing later that day.

The email is sent from a mutual classmate, Rolo, a tall, attractive man that maybe smoked a bit too much pot.  

He skims over the email and then sits up suddenly, spine going ramrod straight. His hands tense around his laptop as he rereads to make sure he is understanding correctly. He checks once, twice. And then takes a deep breath.  

He puts two and two together and opens up the files he had saved to his jump drive, the ones he assumed would be papers or memes or other random files. One quick search and he finds a folder titled “Stuff” that has a specific file name that he had seen in the Rolo email exchange. He sifts through the rest of the folder and all the files, jumping between that and the email from Rolo.

And it hits him.

He goes back to Lance’s email and finds a few other similar emails from people other than Rolo.

Everything matches.

Keith looks over the top of his laptop at the unsuspecting Lance, still listening to music, casually scratching his belly with one hand.

Keith watches him, eyes gleaming.

 _Oh Lance. This is going to be so much fun_ , he thinks to himself with a dark chuckle.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess what he found at the end? Hint: It doesn't have to do with Lance prostituting himself. 
> 
> Next chapter: Things finally pop off and Keith gets back into being really gross with Lance. 
> 
> Shout out to whoever suggested he has a webkinz account and made me register my own account since I had no idea what that was! I own an ice fawn now. 
> 
> Also, anyone get the weeb ref?


	7. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance finally have an honest conversation. Keith gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to update this quickly because after this chapter we FINALLY move onto Phase 2 of this fic!

He dots his I’s and crosses his T’s over the next week. Keith is methodical and he wants to have the full picture before proceeding. He even risks jumping on Lance’s phone while Lance is asleep. It is risky, but he needs the text message conversations too. He works quickly, ignoring other parts of his phone he desperately wants to go through and just focusing on the matter at hand.

He has carefully collected evidence, saved in three different places, and done some research into the legal system when things finally come to a head.

The catalyst is Nyma.

On that fateful day, when Keith enters their room, he sees Lance on his bed with something in his lap. He says “hi” before going to his desk, ready to start homework just like any other day, when Lance speaks out.

“Did you masturbate to Nyma?”

Keith freezes before relaxing. He’s got this. Then he laughs.

“No, I never masturbated to Nyma.”

“She broke up with me. She told me you masturbated to her when she was in the room…are you saying she lied?”

“No, I am saying she is mistaken. I masturbated to you, not her.” He says it casually. It doesn’t really matter how Lance reacts now that he has an ace up his sleeve.

“Wh…what?”

“I was masturbating to you.”

“I heard you…”

“Then why did you say what?”

Lance is staring at him now, in disbelief.

“Why?”

“Why?” Keith snorts. “Well, have you seen yourself?”

Lance blinks, looking confused. “You masturbated to me while I was in the room?”

“Yes. Many times. Including when you were having sex with Nyma.”

Lance is still staring at him, mouth open. His hands are shaking, Keith sees, and when he notices this he also notices what Lance has in his hands.

His sketchbook.

His sketchbook with a broken lock.

Keith doesn’t mind. He would have been furious a week ago, but now he doesn’t mind.

Isn’t it time for Lance and Keith to really get to know one another? To take their relationship to the next level?

“Do you want to see? Here, let me show you.”

Keith walks over to the shocked and silent Lance, turning the pages to midway through the sketchbook where every sketch is Lance.

He hears Lance’s sharp intake of air as he sees the first extremely detailed sketch. A smiling Lance from the first week they spent together in their room.

Keith had spent so much time perfecting that smile, trying to capture the light he saw in the other boy’s eyes. There are tons of sketches just like that first one. Lance smiling. Lance laughing. Lance brushing his hair. Lance on the phone. Lance sprawled across his bed.

Keith flips through the pages for Lance, who is still uncharacteristically silent.

He doesn’t even stop when he gets to the, let’s say, what tumblr might call problematic ones.

Lance naked, standing in the shower. Lance naked in bed. Lance naked. Lance naked again.

A series of Lance beaten up, bruises discoloring his skin, blood dripping down his nose. One with a few teeth knocked out. A few of Lance roughed up and tied to a bed.

Lance crying.

Lance in pain.

Lance afraid.

Lance is tense beside Keith now, muttering little protests as he flips through the pages.

Lance with cum all over his face.

Lance sucking a dick.

Lance crying as someone fucks him roughly from behind.

Lance being held down by two faceless men, terrified and naked and vulnerable.

It is then that Lance finds his words again. “Dude, you are…this is…you are fucked up!” He stands, making his way to the door.

“I am not denying that.”

“You are one sick fuck. I am going to report you. Get a room change, get you kicked out. You can’t just…can’t just…”

“You aren’t going to report shit.” Keith walks a bit closer.

“Watch me!” Lance unlocks the door to the room and starts to open it. Keith reaches forward, grabbing his wrist and reaching around him to slam the door shut again.

“I said, you aren’t going to report shit unless you want to get kicked out of school, possibly go to jail, and also watch Pidge go to jail.”

Lance is quiet again, seemingly thrown off by the apparent non-sequitur. “What are you even talking about? You are crazy, hoo boy, like real crazy. Why are you even bringing Pidge into this?”

“Because she is the important one in all of this, isn’t she? You would get off light, but not her.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about you absolute crazy fuck.”

Keith walks back over to his desk and grabs his folder. His precious evidence. He flings it into Lance’s arms and waits while he opens it.

Lance flips through a few pages, color slowly draining from his face.

“So, let’s review some facts, and I assure you that I have been thorough. I have every bit of evidence that I would need to prove all of this and it is saved in at least 3 different places. I even managed to get into your phone while you were sleeping and have saved text message conversations. You will see those under Tab 3, organized by date and recipient. All the Pidge evidence is under Tab 5 and it is extensive.”

Lance is trembling now. Keith guides him over to the bed and sits him down. Keith sits beside him.

“You come from a good family, but one that has limited resources due to the number of kids in your family. You live comfortably, but some expenses are pretty difficult to manage, including, oh, let’s say an expensive, but great university like the one we attend. You calculated the amount of student loan debt you will have after a four-year degree and it is a scary number. But that is fine, because you are friends with someone named Pidge. And Pidge is a genius, ridiculously smart and capable and also tech savvy. She also has some money issues after the unfortunate disappearance of her father, the breadwinner of the family. So, she makes you an offer.”

Lance looks up at him, eyes wide.

“On the surface, it doesn’t seem like a big deal. Everyone does it right? Plagiarism. A little bit of cheating. Those essays they give us are bullshit anyway right? Even the tests…how will those help you in the real world? You and Pidge are smart and don’t need it, but for countless other students, why not? So Pidge starts a business of selling tests and papers in high school that expands once she gets to college. She brings you into the fold after learning about your money issues as well. You are her dealer, basically. You help distribute and bring in new customers.”

“It isn’t illegal…”

“Actually, it is. Let me lay this out for you. We live in one of 17 states where it is illegal to sell these materials for financial gain. It is part of a promise, a mandate made by the United States School Board and Department of Education to improve educational standards in our country. They are cracking down on this stuff, bit by bit. Of course, in all 50 states what you are doing would get you kicked out of the University. But, you are in one of the unlucky 17 where you will also be prosecuted. I have copied and pasted the laws for you on page 53.”

Lance opens and then closes his mouth.

“But, of course, you are an attractive, young, and clean-cut man with a good family who will come to court for you. One look at your crying mother and siblings and you would probably get off with a light sentence, perhaps a fine, community service, and, of course, you would be done at this university. So, I am making the assumption the shame you would feel looking in your mother’s eyes afterward would be the worst punishment for you. But Pidge…oh Pidge made some mistakes beyond just selling essays. Pidge stepped in some deep shit, didn’t she?”

“Why are you going after Pidge? She didn’t do anything…”

“I am “going after” Pidge because you care about her, don’t you? You see yourself as her big brother more than just a partner in crime or a friend. You will protect her. And she did do something. For a premium price, she will hack into school systems and change grades. That is where she made her mistake. Some fines, getting kicked out of a university…those are small prices to pay considering what Pidge will get for systematically hacking into a government-run, and yes we are a public university so it is considered a government run institution, system and changing data. She would not avoid a small sentence for that, considering precedent set by the following cases, Cobb School District v. Miller, The People v. Zehmer, and the Regents Board of California v. Shumer and Grant. She will go to prison.”

“Holy shit…” Lance whispers.

“All the evidence is there. Plenty to fuck up both of your lives.”

He lets Lance process for a moment, his blue eyes darting around the room, a puppy dog look on his face that makes Keith want to hug him.

“What do you want?” He finally says, softly, bowing his head submissively. And Keith knows he has him.  

Keith wraps a hand around his wrist. “You won’t be reporting me to anyone. I own you now.”

Lance looks like he is about to pull back, but then pauses, face scrunched up.

“Just don’t get Pidge in trouble, ok? I will do anything.”

Keith grins. “Lay down on the bed.”

Lance is still for a moment and then moves clumsily, curling up on the bed.

“I have never…done this with a man…”

“Shut up.”

Keith crawls on top of Lance, pulling Lance’s body around until he is face down on the bed and stiffly clinging to his comforter.

Keith doesn’t care. He is flying high right now, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He finally, finally has Lance where he wants him.

He humps against Lance’s prone body, rubbing his dick against his ass. It doesn’t matter that they are both clothed or that Lance is unhappy and uncomfortable. Keith is so happy he could burst.

He pauses for just a moment to unzip his pants, pulling out his cock and rubbing it against Lance’s jeans. He hears Lance make a small noise underneath him and it spurs him on. He probably should have made Lance at least take the jeans off, vaguely registering how the friction of his dick against the jeans hurts a little, but he is too excited at this moment.

He humps harder against Lance’s body, quickly achieving climax. He shoots his cum all over Lance’s back. He comes so hard that some even hits the back of Lance’s head.

“What the fuck…” Lance says, sounding dazed.

Keith smiles affectionately and pats Lance’s head. He loves the sight of his cum splattered on Lance's prone body.  

“Relax. I really don’t want to hurt you. Why do you think I filled an entire sketchbook of you? I am obsessed with you. You are perfect to me and I want us to have fun together.”

Lance turns and looks at him, eyes narrowed.

Keith stands up, tucking himself back in and stretching.

“I’m hungry now. Want to go get lunch?” He smiles even as Lance pulls back, curling up against the wall, staring at him with confused, apprehensive eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin! Now Keith can be gross with Lance!!!!!!!


	8. Slice of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith plays with his new toy and Lance is only human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so since we are getting into some of the kink stuff I will add the specific kink of the chapter (if necessary) in the tags (at the end of the tags). So, you can check to make sure it isn't one you want to skip OR just ignore it and be surprised :p 
> 
> As always, suggestions are welcome. There is going to be a Adam/Allura/Shiro moment coming up and you know at some point he is going to eat that ass. Still deciding what I want to do with Hunk and Pidge lmao.

Lance basically runs from the room as soon as he can grab his keys, only pausing to listen to Keith’s threat not to tell anyone, not even Pidge or Hunk.

He is gone for a long time, longer than usual. Keith isn’t worried though. He assumes Lance is just processing. It isn’t like he can just stay away forever anyway. He lives here. He paid for the semester.  

Keith is dead asleep when he hears banging on his door at 3:30 in the morning. He gets up, slipping on some pants and cautiously cracks the door. He sees Hunk all but carrying a barely conscious Lance. Hunk’s face, usually kind, soft, and patient especially when it comes to Lance, is drawn tight with stress.  

“Help!” Hunk cries out, struggling to keep the squirming Lance upright.  

He quickly helps Hunk, dragging Lance toward his bed, all while hearing Hunk’s phone going crazy with notifications. 

“Ok…he drank more than I have ever seen him drink before and he seemed really upset. I don’t know what happened…”  DING.

“Well...didn’t he break up with Nyma recently?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think he was that serious about…” DING. Hunk huffs.

“What is going on? Do you need to check your phone?”  

“Ok, I don’t want to leave him alone right now, but Pidge also needs a ride home and I don’t know if I should just get an uber for her or…” DING.

“I can take care of Lance,” Keith says.  

“Really?”

“Just help me get him on the bed.”

They set Lance gently on the bed before Hunk stands up straight, groaning as he looks at his phone.

“Thanks a lot for this, Keith.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. I will take real good care of him.” Keith punctuates the words by gently patting Lance’s shoulder.

Hunk smiles widely and then basically runs from the room, already calling Pidge before he even shuts the door.

Keith walks over and locks the deadbolt, barely able to contain his excitement.

Lance is basically out, squirming just a little bit like drunks do, but otherwise gone. At some point during the night, he had puked on himself, dry remnants down the front of his shirt and crusting on his neck and chest. It looked like someone, maybe Lance himself, or Hunk, had tried to clean it up a little bit, but didn’t quite succeed.

Keith shakes his head, smiling fondly and stripping down to his boxers. Then he does the same for Lance, throwing the dirty clothes in the corner of the room. Finally, he crawls into the bed next to Lance, curling up next to the other boy.

He knows from watching and digging through Lance’s bathroom stuff that Lance both exfoliates and moisturizes. Another weird quirk he has. Keith has never known anyone but girls to do that. The extra effort shows though.

Keith had heard from someone, maybe his father, the phrase soft as a baby’s butt. That was Lance’s skin, except everywhere. Keith runs his hands up and down Lance’s body, exploring every inch. He is so soft and smooth. Keith curls up against him, sighing at the contact. He rubs himself against Lance, relishing in being able to touch him like this.

There is just a bit of drool dripping from the corner of Lance’s mouth and Keith leans forward and licks it. He tastes like smoke and vomit.

Keith loves it.

He kisses him then, but it isn’t really a kiss because Lance is slack-jawed, mouth hanging open. But, Keith tries, licking shallowly in the other boy’s mouth.

And, of course. Of course he is going to take advantage of the gift that has been given to him this night. He pulls out his cock, jerking himself roughly, swiping his finger over the slit. He keeps kissing Lance while he does it, running his tongue over Lance’s teeth, pulling his body close and enjoying the feel of his skin, the warmth of his body, the smell of Lance, everything.

He wants to paint his face with his cum like in his sketchbook, but he doesn’t reposition in time and ends up coming all over his chest instead. He rubs his finger in it, making lazy circles as he lingers in the afterglow for a few moments. Lance is still firmly out.  

He should head back to his own bed now.

But Lance is so soft and sweet when he is like this.

Before Keith knows it, he is asleep, his head on Lance’s shoulder.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

He wakes up to a hand on his head, patting his hair.  

“Baby…your hair is soooooooooooo soft.”

Keith sighs, leaning into the touch.

“Baby…you are going to be so mad at me and like, I’m so sorry, but I forgot your name?”

“It’s Keith,” he answers.

The hand immediately stills and then Lance is withdrawing from him with a little shriek. “What the FUCK.” He presses himself against the wall, staring at Keith in horror.

It is light out so they must have slept for quite some time. Lance is a mess. His hair is sticking up everywhere and there is dried vomit, drool, and cum on him.

He is so beautiful it makes Keith’s chest ache.

“You can’t just…get in my bed.”

“I can do whatever I want.”

“That isn’t…” Lance goes quiet, looking down at himself. “Is this cum? Did you come on me, AGAIN?”

“Yes,” Keith shrugs.

“You are a freak. That is like, illegal and wrong and…”

“Like running a plagiarism and cheating ring?”

“I don’t run it Pidge does!”

“Splitting hairs aren’t we?”

“Listen, you asshole…like…how can you even get turned on this much? You just came on me yesterday afternoon!”

“When it comes to you Lance, I am constantly hard.”

“Wha…what? You can’t say stuff like that.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Why?”

“It’s the truth because I am being honest.”

“No, like…why? Why me? I still don’t get it. Like, are you just desperate and I just happened to be the person you were able to blackmail into sex because no one else will fuck you?”

“You think lowly of yourself, don’t you? Didn’t you see my sketchbook? Didn’t you hear what I told you earlier? I am obsessed with you. No one else has ever made me feel this way.”

Lance is quiet for a moment.

“Oh my god, are you hard again?”

“I can’t help it. You look so cute this morning.”

Lance stares at him like he is crazy, then takes a deep breath. “So, you won’t get me or Pidge in trouble as long as I let you jerk off on me all the time because you can apparently do it all day.”

“You got it. I think you are getting a good deal, to be honest. I could be demanding money or that you service all the friends I don’t have or…” Keith freezes. “Wait a minute, you are half-hard too.”

“What? No I am not.”

“I can see you.”

Lance covers himself, hating the flimsy silk boxers he owns that don’t really cover much of anything.

“It’s morning wood. Seriously, fuck you.”

“Let me make you feel good.” Keith crawls forward where Lance is pinned against the wall.

“No…Keith stop, this is already weird, I don’t want it to get weirder.”

“But why should I have all the fun?” He pushes Lance’s hands away, dipping his head down to kiss Lance’s stomach, trying to ignore his squirming.

“Uh, are you…”

He kisses down Lance’s stomach, making his intentions clear.

Lance yelps, pawing at Keith’s hair to make him stop at the same time as undeniably being hard. Keith can see the proof right in front of his face.

“Wait, no one has ever…I have never…no one has ever sucked my dick.”

“What?” Keith stops, looking up at him.

“You heard me, sex fiend.”

“You…aren’t a virgin. You have had sex with two girls.”

“It has been more than two!!!”

Keith stares at him.

“Three. And two of those people I only did it with them once,” Lance admits, blushing.  

“But your high school girlfriend…she never…”

“Nope.”

“How…why? Isn’t that what couples do together?”

“She thought it was gross.”

Keith snorts.

“Hey, it’s valid not every couple has to do everything with each other and it’s not like I would ever force anyone to do something sexually they weren’t interested in, unlike _some_ assholes I know.”

“It seems like you are plenty interested right now…” Keith noses at his cock, smiling as Lance twitches. “It’s just funny to me. If I was your partner, I would be sucking your dick all the time. You would wake up to me sucking you off. I wouldn’t be able to keep off you.”  

Lance makes a strangled noise, trying to back up, but with nowhere to go with the wall behind his back.

“You _can’t_ say things like that.”

“Why not? It’s the truth. No part of you is gross and especially not your dick.”

“Well, it’s a little gross. I mean, it isn’t like dick tastes good…not that I have ever tasted it…”

“Yours tastes like heaven.”

“You fucking weirdo you haven’t even…”

“I can tell.” Keith licks his lips, dipping back down to Lance’s midsection, licking him through his underwear.

“Jesus…I can’t…”

Keith keeps licking and Lance’s protests stop. With a loud swallow, he leans his head against the wall and spreads his legs.

Keith doesn’t hesitate, pulling his cock out and licking it. Lance whimpers and it’s one of the most beautiful sounds Keith has ever heard. He sucks Lance into his mouth, licking at the head and sucking dutifully.

He is right. Lance tastes like heaven.  

At the same time, he reaches down in his own pants, slowly touching himself. He wants to last until he is done with Lance, so no rush.

He can tell Lance is not going to last long though. He is blissfully loud, moaning and whimpering even as he holds a hand to his mouth trying to stay quiet. Keith sucks harder, looking up at Lance’s hilariously blissed out face.

He can’t believe that no one has ever done this for Lance before.

Keith pushes himself, forcing more of Lance down his throat and that seems to be the tipping point. Lance comes in his mouth with a shout.

“Shit…holy shit…” Lance moans above him as Keith captures every last drop in his mouth.

He doesn’t swallow though. No, he has to make Lance understand how precious and not gross this part of him is.  

Quickly, without giving Lance a chance to react, he crawls up Lance’s body and kisses him. Lance resists at first, but Keith keeps a firm hand wrapped around Lance’s jaw, pressing his head against the wall in a way that restricts his movement. Eventually, Lance relents and opens his mouth. Keith immediately pushes the cum into his mouth. Lance stiffens and tries to turn his head again, but Keith holds his face tightly and Lance eventually submits. Keith kisses him roughly, swirling his tongue in Lance’s mouth, swirling his cum between them.

With Lance obeying, he returns a hand to his own cock, stroking harder now. He eventually gets close, gasping and breaking away from Lance. He backs up just a bit, shooting on Lance’s stomach again.

Lance looks at him with a dazed expression before finally swallowing, hard.

Keith smiles. “See? Do you see how good you taste? How perfect you are? Who wouldn’t want to suck your dick every chance they get?”

Lance still seems speechless, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking dumbly down at the cum on his stomach and his own softening cock.

“I guess we need a shower, don’t we?” Keith laughs, laying his head on Lance’s shoulder again, ignoring the sticky mess between them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Keith does something gross and kind of mean but then something sweet to make up for it


	9. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith punishes Lance and then feels bad. Then more jerking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The semester is hitting me hard, my dudes. I want to do an October prompt list so I need to get going on this fic.

All things considered, Keith would be happy curling up with Lance in their room together until the end of time, rolling around in their own filth and happily swirling their bodies together every day.

Except for today.

Today he wants Lance to leave.

He even suggests that Lance go get something to eat on his dime. He doesn’t do it fast enough though and when Lance goes to open the door, Keith sees an unfortunate sight standing outside of it.

Shiro.

A smiling, happy Shiro.

One that is too damn perky for this time of day.

Keith cringes.

“Oh, you must be Lance? Keith has told me so much about you!”

Lance turns and looks at Keith and then smiles and nods.

“Yep, that’s me! The one and only!”

“I am Keith’s friend.”

“I didn’t realize Keith had such hot friends…”

Lance is using his flirty tone and Keith’s stomach clenches.

“He’s taken,” Keith hisses and elbows past Lance.

Shiro laughs good-naturedly though, letting it roll of his back like everything else in life.

“Are you ready to go, Keith? Oh! Why don’t we invite Lance!”

“Uh, I couldn’t…” Lance responds quickly.

“Of course you can! We are going out to lunch. I will pay. I have a real job and I know college can be rough.”

“I really shouldn’t…”

“Shiro, he doesn’t want to come…”

“Nonsense! I insist!” Then they are being ushered out of the room because it is hard to say no to Shiro when he puts his mind to something.

And that is how Keith finds himself wedged in between Lance and Allura in the backseat of a car, miserably crossing his arms over his chest and suffering through Shiro’s cheerful small talk and Lance’s only partially hidden glances at Allura and Adam.

Allura is very carefully making sure not to touch any part of Keith’s body which is no small feat in such a small car. Her disgust practically radiates from her side of the car as she plasters herself against the car door.  

 “So how are classes, Lance?” Shiro chirps from the driver’s seat.

“Oh, I really like them, sir. Difficult, but rewarding.”

“Please do not call me that! I am not that old! Call me Shiro.”

Adam teasingly swipes at Shiro’s white hair.

“Well, you are basically the dad friend…”

They horrifyingly begin flirting with one another and Keith hunches further down. This allows Allura to look over at Lance and smile. He winks at her, which makes Keith clench his fists tightly where they are crossed over his chest.  

“Do you know CPR?” Lance asks.

She looks confused, but answers anyway. “Yes…actually…”

“Because you are taking my breath away.”

She has the nerve to blush and giggle and Keith wants to throw everyone out of the car. The moving car.

Something is festering in him as he listens to Lance animatedly answer Shiro’s questions about his family, throwing a wicked grin in Allura’s direction and then commenting on how Adam and Shiro are too attractive to be a couple and the universe is going to go out of balance from the sheer force of their combined attractiveness.

Lance has a carefree way of making comments like that sound casual, somehow pulling it off without seeming like a dick, but Keith is still grinding his teeth. Shiro and Adam laugh it off and fondly hold hands across the console. By the time they get to a little Greek place that Shiro loves, Keith is ready to vomit he is so angry.  

The place does have excellent gyros and Keith even goes for the double meat, pettily getting the more expensive choice on Shiro’s dime and letting himself indulge.

The cashier hands them drink glasses and Keith gets behind Lance at the drink machine putting a little of every drink in his cup.

“Gross,” Keith says.

“My mom always used to make these for us when we were younger!”

“Whatever, just move.”

Lance steps aside, but then leans close to Keith, whispering perhaps a bit too closely to his ear.  “Why didn’t you tell me that all of your friends are like, super models? Holy crap, there is not a single one of them that I wouldn’t…”

“They aren’t my friends.”

Lance is silent for a second, looking at Keith with a strange look on his face. But, Keith just gets his Cherry Coke and moves along, leaving Lance at the drink station.  

Then they are sitting at a table and Keith hates his life and his very existence on this Earth. Allura and Adam have formed their protective barrier around Shiro, leaving Lance and Keith to sit on the other side of the table. Lance is across from Allura and Keith is across from Shiro, which is fine except for how chummy Lance and Allura already seem to be.  

“So…” Adam starts and looks over at Allura.

“Keith has never had a friend before,” Allura blurts out.

Lance snorts. “I can’t imagine why not.”

Shiro laughs gently and fondly looks at Keith. “Keith is our little lone wolf, isn’t he? I am glad he is expanding his social horizons beyond just me, Adam, and Allura though.”

Keith takes a particularly savage bite of gyro, knowing that Shiro is sometimes borderline crazy with how he sees them as a happy family when Allura and Adam would probably gladly toss him off a bridge if given the chance.

“That is one way to put it,” Adam says.

“Can we change the subject?” Keith blushes furiously, the dark feeling festering more.

“So, tell me embarrassing Keith stories from when he was younger,” Lance smiles at Keith.

Adam and Allura share a look again that Shiro misses.

“Well, did you know that Keith is really a big softy? He used to volunteer with dogs-did he tell you that?” Shiro immediately speaks up.  

“No, he didn’t,” Lance responds.

“Lance isn’t interested in my volunteering life,” Keith hisses.

“He was always so excited to go every Saturday.”

“He volunteered because it was part of his probation after he got arrested,” Allura interjects.

“That is why he started, but Keith is so good with dogs. I think he should be a dog trainer at least on the side,” Shiro beams.

“We kind of thought he would kill the dogs at first, to be honest,” Adam says. It is pitched like a joke and Shiro laughs in a way that says he thinks it is a joke too. But Keith knows it isn’t. The look in Adam’s eyes is not kind.  

It is part of their weird dynamic. Shiro being woefully naïve while Adam and Allura treat him like a wild animal that will someday bite him.   

“What did you do? Can I ask?” Lance asks curiously.

“Does it matter?” Keith grumbles.  

“He stole a car,” Adam supplies.

“I didn’t really steal it. I just wanted to drive it around.”

“It was Shiro’s car. That is how they met,” Allura adds on.  

Lance spits out his drink, laughing. “Now, that is one heck of a way to meet someone.”

“We thought so too. Like, why would Shiro bond with the…person who stole his car?” The way she says person is so disgusted that she might have well said monster or insect. Lance is looking between the three of them with a weird facial expression before looking at Keith again. Keith deliberately does not make eye contact with him.  

“I could tell that Keith just needed to be given a chance. He is a good kid,” Shiro reaches across the table and scruffs his hair.   

Keith jerks away. The darkness in him is festering harder and turning into something that feels too close to sadness. It makes him uncomfortable.  

“So what is it like rooming with Keith?” Adam asks.

There is a moment of silence from Lance. “It’s interesting. Never a dull moment.”

Keith can tell Lance is being cautious.

“I can imagine,” Adam says. There is sympathy clear in his voice.

“If you ever need a break, let us know,” Allura says. “So what do you like to do, Lance? I know Keith basically just sits in a hole in his room all day.”

“I love the beach and the water. There isn’t a real beach here, but we do have an awesome lake just 20 minutes up 85.”

“Have we ever been there, Kashi?” Adam asks.

“I don’t think so. We went to that other place near your parents’ house…”

“Oh, we have never been then,” Allura responds.  

“We should go some time. I can show you around,” Lance winks at Allura again and she smiles broadly at him and Keith is done. Well and truly done.  

Then Lance is standing up to get more soda. Keith quickly chugs the rest of his half-full glass and follows him.

“We should do a beach day,” Lance says as Keith side steps him and gets his drink first.

Then Lance is getting his drink, mixing them all up again.

“It would be fun…” he muses, seemingly not noticing the thundercloud over Keith’s head.

Keith isn’t listening. He feels like a bomb that is about to explode. He quickly steps forward and grabs Lance’s drink out of his hand. Lance is so shocked that he doesn’t even respond. He turns carefully toward the drink machine so hopefully no one can see him but Lance.

Then he spits in it. Hocks one right into Lance’s drink.

“What…the FUCK man.”

“Keep your voice down,” Keith responds, handing the drink back to Lance savagely. Lance seems dumbstruck, staring at him with his mouth open.

Keith grabs his sleeve and drags him back over to the table, hissing one last reminder for Lance to remember what Keith knows.

They sit down and Lance is clearly much quieter, looking at his drink and then back at Keith.

“Is everything ok?” Adam asks.

“Yeah, just realized how tired I am,” Lance responds.

Keith stares at him, knowing he looks intense right now, but unable to stop himself. He taps his fingers slowly against the table.

A bead of sweat appears on Lance’s upper lip. Then his hand shoots out, knocking the glass over.

And Shiro. God bless Shiro, Keith thinks. His arm darts out with inhuman speed and reaction time and actually catches the glass before it spills.

Allura gasps. Adam claps. Shiro happily smiles at Lance.

Lance swallows hard and smiles back, giving a shaky thank you.

Keith barely moves. Barely responds. Just taps his fingers again and keeps a close eye on Lance.  

Lance fiddles with his hands in his lap.

“Keith, is everything alright? You look…” Shiro starts.

“Scarier than usual,” Adam finishes.  “Your face…”

“Well his face always kind of looks like that,” Allura says.   

“You seem tense is what they are trying to say. Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine. Great actually.” He never stops staring at Lance who is avoiding making eye contact with him. He feels the table grow awkward, a bit still.

Keith continues. “I actually might have to go soon. I forgot that I have an appointment with academic affairs.”

“Is something wrong?” Shiro asks quickly.

“No, actually. Just want to discuss some policies with them.” 

Lance grips the cup tightly and finally makes eye contact with him, eyes pleading.  

Keith stares him down as Lance swallows again before slowly lifting the cup to his lips and drinking.

By the time they leave the restaurant, the cup is empty.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

They all exchange numbers with Lance afterward. Shiro says it is in case of emergencies, but the way Allura and Adam are looking at Keith tells him that they might have other motives. They tell Lance a bit too emphatically to text them if he needs anything. Shiro never has ulterior motives though and hugs Keith deeply and tells him how proud he is of him before leaving.  

It is one of the few times that Keith feels shame.

If he told Shiro what he did at lunch, what would he think? Or, really, if he told him about his entire life.

Lance doesn’t even speak to him after the others are gone. He leaves the room without a word and disappears for another long stretch of time.

Keith doesn’t blame him.  

Keith tries to sketch, but can’t. He crumples up a few sheets of paper, frustrated. He doesn’t even feel like cutting right now or watching gross videos on the internet or sifting through more of Lance’s computer. All he can do is curl up in a ball on the bed and continue festering.

Lance comes back later and grabs his bathroom stuff and disappears again. He still doesn’t look at Keith or say anything.

Keith takes about three seconds before being compelled to follow. He doesn’t even know why since he isn’t horny right now. For once, he has no desire to grope Lance.

But, he finds himself ripping off all his clothes nevertheless, throwing them in a pile with Lance’s and then entering Lance’s shower stall. Lance doesn’t see him for a second, head stuck directly under the water.

Then he turns and shrieks loudly.

Keith stands still, staring at him.

“Lance, everything ok?” A voice rings out from the other side of the room.

“Everything is fine! Just saw a…really gross bug.”

The other student laughs and makes fun of him, but Keith no longer hears him.

“What the fuck are you doing? Or, I guess you just want to jerk off on me or some shit?” Lance whispers at him.

“I’m sorry.”

Lance blinks and takes a second to process. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For…what?”

“I don’t know why I did that at lunch.”

“It was gross, man. Like, everything you do is gross but…”

“I guess I am just a gross person.”

“Why are you apologizing for being gross this time? Like, you have done gross stuff to me before.”

“The other times were different.”

“How?”

Keith thinks for a moment. “I did this out of anger. The other times weren’t.”

“Why were you angry?”

“They hate me.”

“Hell yeah they do. Not Shiro. He seems like a big ball of sunshine. But the other two? Like, man they really hate you. Why did you spit me and not them though? I wasn’t the one being a dick to you.”

Keith clenches his teeth.  “You practically asked Allura on a date.”

“So…you were jealous?”

“No. Not at all. Just…I own you right now and…”

“Jealousy then?”

“No! I don’t care if you date other people. It isn’t like we are dating.”

“Exactly.”

“Right.”

“So why did you pull that shit at lunch? You were mad at me, why exactly?”

Keith is silent. He doesn’t really get it himself. Just knows he is different and weird. Wrong. Allura and Adam always hated him, treated him like some dangerous pest dragging Shiro down.

Shiro is the only one blind to who he really is.  

Lance watches him struggling and then sighs.

“Jesus dude, you are all kinds of fucked up aren’t you?”

Keith frowns, looking down at the ground.

“If you just want to use me as a living sex toy, then why do you care if I flirt with Allura and Adam and Shiro, all of whom would never actually be interested in someone like me?”

Keith looks up immediately. “That isn’t true. They all would be interested. Maybe even Adam and Shiro even though they are monogamous.”

Lance snorts. “What makes you think that?”

Something like despair is flickering over Keith’s body as he looks at Lance. Lance is so beautiful. He looks like an angel, his body shiny with water, practically glowing even in the harsh lights of the bathroom.

“You are perfect.”

Lance laughs out loud, too loudly.

Both of them ignore the other student’s comment this time.

“Dude you have some permanent beer goggles on for me or…”

“Allura was interested and did you see how Adam checked you out when you were getting in the car and you know you are Shiro’s type he likes tall guys and…”

“Or maybe not beer goggles, but you know in anime or cartoons or whatever when one character has a crush on another character and then you see one image from reality and the person is all plain or drooling or something and then it flips to the character’s perspective who has the crush and the person is suddenly all sparkly and bishie and shit? That is you.”

Keith anxiously runs his hands through his hair.

“I still don’t get it though. Why do you care if other people are interested in me? You have your masturbation material for now. It won’t last forever. We both know that.”

“That is the plan,” Keith whispers.

“So why does me flirting with someone else make you so mad?”

Keith blanks out, staring at the wall, furiously trying to figure out why it made him so mad. It doesn’t make sense. None of this makes sense.

“Dude, you are basically the equivalent of a 404 error right now.”

Keith doesn’t respond, his breath coming faster now.

“You can freak out all you want but I need to actually shower, ok?”

Then Lance is showering, pretending like Keith isn’t standing in the shower stall with him having a meltdown.

“Shiro…he is the only person who thinks the best of me.” He isn’t sure why he says it. Lance stops, hands in his hair and shampoo dripping down his body. Then he sighs. Keith closes his eyes in embarrassment.  

Then suddenly he feels arms around him. He tenses. Then allows it.

“You are one fucked up dude, you know that?”

“Yes.”

They awkwardly hug for a moment before Lance speaks again.

“If it would cheer you up, you can tell me how perfect I am some more.”

“You are.”

“I was just kidding.”

“You are though. Do you even know how beautiful you are?”

Lance laughs awkwardly.

“You deserve someone that will see how special you are. That will appreciate you. Allura won’t. Shiro might but he is with Adam.”

“So, someone like you then.”

Keith pulls back and looks Lance in the eyes. “God no. Oh god no. I am going to poison you. I am going to ruin you.” He steps forward, lightly pushing Lance backwards.

“Let me wash you,” he whispers.

And then he does.

He sticks Lance’s head under the water, washing the shampoo out of his hair. He rakes his fingers over the soft brown hair, massaging Lance’s scalp. Then, he grabs Lance’s loofah and body wash. It is a clean, ocean scent.  

He scrubs every inch of his body, from head to toe. Lance seems tense at first, but then relaxes, allowing Keith to scrub him clean.

He even cleans his ass and dick, making sure to leave no part unwashed. Lance only tenses briefly when he dips the loofah between his butt cheeks.

When Keith is done, he pulls Lance into him, wanting to feel every inch of him. Every inch of the silky skin he loves so much. He rubs and massages and strokes his long limbs and feels every rib and lightly touches the happy trail of hair on his stomach.  

Lance stands there and lets it happen, eventually leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith is somewhat surprised when he feels Lance’s cock stiff against his hip.

The water is cascading over both of them and Keith feels like they are in their own little world away from everyone else. Like a barrier is there keeping the world at bay from this moment.

He presses his hips into Lance’s, rubbing his cock against Lance’s. It feels so good. He reaches down, gripping both of them, hearing only Lance’s panting, the sound of the water falling.

He holds off on coming, wanting to keep this moment forever. But, moments can never last forever and Keith watches Lance shakily step back when they are done.

The evidence of their moment together swirls down the drain, forever lost to the underground sewer system of the city. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: No plot only shameless kink


	10. Tongue Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith really, really enjoys Lance's body (just some smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some smut-fairly short. 
> 
> I kind of want to do the actual beach day that I mentioned just so I have an excuse to write mean Adam and Allura again and naive Shiro. But, I am trying to come up with ideas because my concept of that chapter is like, WAY too normal for this fic. So it may not happen unless I get inspiration. Like, what is a beach kink. Or, how can Keith be gross at a beach. Hmmmm. 
> 
> This is my life now.

This time it is Lance’s fault. Keith can’t be held responsible for his actions if Lance is going to do things like this.

And by “like this” he means sprawl across his bed on his stomach in nothing but a pair of jogging shorts and a pillow under his stomach meaning his ass is slightly elevated. He is on the phone, but he might as well not even have an upper half because all Keith can see is that ass.

That round, perfect ass.

Lance’s ass is everything, the type of ass that inspires Greek sculptors, the type of ass that could bring men to their knees.

Keith included.

He walks over and grabs it, a hand on each cheek, unthinking, uncaring of any possible consequences.

Lance squawks, turning to look at him with wide eyes.

Keith can hear the faraway sound of a woman’s voice.

Lance rambles something off in Spanish that Keith doesn’t understand, punctuating the end of the sentence with a loud Mamá.

Keith smirks and tugs at Lance’s shorts. Lance vainly tries to reach back with his hand and smack at Keith, but he is in a precarious situation. Keith is straddling his legs now, keeping him firmly pressed against the mattress. He also only has one hand, the woman, his mom, on the phone talking in what sounds like rapid-fire Spanish.

Keith easily holds Lance off and pulls his shorts and boxers down, exposing that ass to the world. It is perky and perfectly shaped. There is not a single hair or blemish anywhere on it. Just a beautiful expanse of flesh.

Keith leans down and bites one of the cheeks gently.

Lance cries out again, then immediately begins responding to his mom. It is amusing to hear Lance defend himself even though he cannot understand the exact words being used. It isn’t like Lance can tell his mom what is really happening.

Lance covers the phone momentarily to turn around, half-lifting his torso off the bed, and hiss at Keith

“You crazy fuck stop! Stop! Not…”

Keith smirks at him because he has his eye on the prize now and nothing is going to stop him from enjoying himself.

He puts a firm hand on the middle of Lance’s back, pushing him back down into the bed and then drags the pillow slightly lower so his ass is even higher in the air.

“Shhhh,” Keith hushes him. “Talk to your mother. Pretend like you are a good boy when you really help people cheat for a living and currently have a tongue in your ass.”

Lance tenses, but Keith dives in, licking a strip up the crack before finding the main event.

Keith watches as Lance slaps a hand over his mouth. Then, he closes his eyes and concentrates on making his dreams come true. He licks tenderly at Lance’s hole, losing himself in the process, mindlessly raking his tongue over it again and again.

He is aware that, at some point, Lance takes the hand off his mouth and is having a slightly breathless conversation with his mom. Keith smiles as he keeps lapping his tongue, enjoying how Lance’s tense body eventually relaxes underneath him.  

Keith could really do this all day. Just sit here and worship Lance’s ass, lick him until he begs for mercy and then lick him some more.  

He hears Hunk and Pidge’s names mentioned vaguely, but it is like he is underwater, intoxicated by Lance’s taste and body.  

Then Lance is spreading his legs a little bit and Keith takes this as a hint. He licks harder, with more purpose.

His tongue penetrates Lance just as he is telling his mother he loves her and says goodbye.

Lance is breathing hard now, completely limp, laying his head down on the bed and letting Keith have his way with him.

He curls his tongue inside Lance, mindlessly massaging everything he can touch with his tongue, feeling Lance become more and more pliant underneath him. He likes Lance like this, quiet and limp and enjoying himself. He is like a rag doll as Keith presses his face harder against Lance’s body, reaching deeper.

Lance whimpers at that and then starts gently rolling his hips, rubbing against the bed underneath him. Keith helps him, putting a hand on his hips, timing the roll of his hips with the rhythm of his tongue. It isn’t long before Lance is whining into bed. Then, he feels Lance tense around his tongue and come into the sheets beneath him.  

Keith barely pays attention to it, continuing the rolling of his tongue.

“Buddy, I can’t…you…stop,” Lance whispers at him, still sounding weak and out of breath.  

Keith pulls back only long enough to shush Lance again. “Just relax,” he whispers back. He isn’t sure why they are both whispering right now. It feels like a moment, though which kind Keith isn’t sure.  

Lance doesn’t protest again. He goes limp again, taking deep breaths and letting Keith do what he wants with his body. Keith isn’t even sure how much time passes, but it doesn’t really matter. All that matters is Lance and his body and the way that, at some point, he starts to tremble underneath Keith, toes curling.

The next time Lance comes, he moans Keith’s name.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing something that has plot: Takes a week or two to update  
> Me writing ass eating: Updates in 48 hours


	11. Submerge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach episode. Adam pisses off Keith and then Keith teaches Lance a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got so bloated and long and not kinky.   
> Some of your suggestions are actually kinks I have planned for the next two chapters (I am not kidding).   
> I think this fic is going to start wrapping up now-I have one more planned short kink chapter like the ass eating one, then a Pidge and Hunk kink chapter, then I will probably work toward end game (that will take probably two more chapters, maybe three). But, if you want MORE weird and/or dark kink from me, read the end notes.

Apparently, once the idea of a beach day comes into existence, it has to happen. Shiro takes to the idea and plots with Lance. Keith grumpily watches them text plans to each other. Both of them are so damn chipper it makes Keith roll his eyes when he is reading through Lance’s texts later.

He is going to refuse to go because who wants to spend an entire day at the beach with people who don’t like you?

But, then he imagines Lance alone with Allura and Adam and what they might say to each other and, well, he can’t let that happen. It is better if he is there to keep track of everything.

Keith doesn’t have a bathing suit and plans to just wear exercise clothes and not swim, but Lance immediately shoots down that idea. He produces an extra swim suit for Keith to wear because apparently some people see the need to have more than one bathing suit. Lance is so excited, puttering around the room, folding his towel, and rambling to Keith about how he works a summer job as a lifeguard and that he practically grew up in the water. Despite Keith’s bad mood, he finds himself smiling as Lance sprays suntan lotion on himself.

Then he finds himself in despair, in a car, listening to pop music and Lance’s endless chatter with the other three for two entire hours of car trip misery.

They arrive at the thankfully nearly empty beach and pick a good spot out. Then, everyone begins stripping off their clothes. Keith shucks his off without thinking about it. Lance gasps loudly, pointing.  

“Jesus, Keith, give us a warning. I need sunglasses to look at you…”

Keith slowly turns toward Lance, brain trying to catch up to what he means. He stares blankly at Lance’s smiling face.

Allura and Adam are snickering to each other behind Lance. Keith frowns at them. 

“Hey, that is why we are at the beach. It will do you some good to get some sun!” Shiro cheerfully proclaims, slapping Keith on the back.

“Yeah maybe you won’t scare small children after this!” Adam says.

Keith looks down at himself. He is remarkably pale and feels all the paler next to, well, all the bronzed gorgeous people surrounding him. Even Shiro has a bit of a tan.  

Keith throws his shirt down, frowning harder.

“Hey, dude, don’t get mad I was just teasing,” Lance says, brow furrowed.

“He isn’t mad. That’s just his face,” Allura says airily as she takes off her flowing dress, revealing a small black bikini underneath.

Keith rolls his eyes and turns back to Lance, expecting to see his nose actually bleeding like in some anime.  

However, Lance’s eyes are still on Keith. He feels self-conscious for a split second before shaking it off. He doesn’t care what anyone thinks about his body. He guesses, from where Lance’s eyes linger, that he is looking at his scars than anything else. He shrugs and returns the stare, daring Lance to say something. Lance seems to realize he is being rude and jerks his eyes away, focusing on spreading out his towel. Keith doesn’t look away though, watching as Lance bends over, fanning the brightly colored pink, purple, and blue towel across the sand.   

Lance’s body is exquisite. Sure, Keith has spent a lot of time looking at it by this point, but it seems even more beautiful here. He is practically glittering in the sun and his swimsuit is just slightly short for a man’s, showing off the long, slender, but still muscular legs.

Keith huffs and thinks about how much time he is going to spend licking every inch of Lance’s body later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Part of the reason Keith dislikes the beach is that it is kind of boring if you really think about it. They sit and make small talk. They take a quick dip in the ocean. It is mostly a lot of sitting down. He had feared that Lance would continue flirting with Allura, but he actually seems to take to Shiro the most, listening to Shiro’s endless stories about his years in the military and days in college. Lance looks up to him, eyes shining.

Keith decides this is fine. Shiro is pretty amazing and also not single. Adam and Allura keep to each other, occasionally making small talk with the entire group while Keith mostly flips through reddit on his phone, wondering when the day would be over.

He is startled when Shiro snatches the phone out of his hand.

“No more phones! We are going to play volleyball!”

Keith groans and stands with the others, slowly making his way toward the net located to the right of their towels. Shiro has somehow produced a ball and is eagerly juggling it between his hands.

“But we have five people?” Lance asks.

“Keith barely counts as a person, right?” Allura says, innocently.

“I’ll sit out,” Keith immediately offers.

“No, of course not. We need a judge anyway. I will do that,” Shiro says and it is decided.  

So he finds himself next to Lance, staring at a smirking Allura and Adam on the other side of the net.  

See, they always make jokes like all he does is sit in his bedroom all day, but Keith has always been strong and athletic. He isn’t a health freak like Shiro, but he sees the benefit in physical activity and generally remaining healthy. So, when he spikes the first volleyball down their throats, he immediately sees them shift. The smiles are gone and the competition is on.

The teams are surprisingly evenly matched though, playing close to one another for the entire game. Keith and Allura are both extremely strong and agile while Lance and Adam are tall, fast, and apparently have wingspans that can seemingly stretch the entire width of the court. 

There is some friendly shit talking going on during the game. Not from Keith. Never from Keith. He doesn’t say anything unless absolutely necessary. The banter between Lance and Allura and Adam is light-hearted though. Adam calls Lance a pretty boy, Lance teases Allura about her nail polish which is blindingly bright today. Allura says that Lance probably likes pineapple on pizza, making Lance gasp loudly in fake offense.

Whenever this banter is directed toward him, Keith notices that the tone is significantly meaner. They make fun of how he looks.  They call him a vampire. If said to someone else, it could just be teasing, but Keith is not imagining the iciness behind their tones and faces.  Sometimes Keith wonders if Shiro is really as naïve as he acts, laughing and smiling from the side of the court. Pretending like everyone is just one big happy family having fun playing volleyball. He shouts out encouraging comments to all of them, cheering them on when they do well.

He cheers and compliments Keith on his serving skills when it all goes to shit. 

Adam steps close to Keith, despite being on the other side of the net, and says very quietly “you know Shiro isn’t really your dad, right?”  

Keith is angry. Actually angry now.

There is a history there that Adam shouldn’t be bringing up. He doesn’t care if they make comments about his pale skin or terrible hair. But his dad and Shiro…those are untouchable subjects.

Lance comes over and grabs his arm.

“What did he say to you?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, you look like you are about to shoot lasers out of your eyes.”

“It’s fine,” Keith hisses, pushing Lance back into his place.

Fate or karma or whatever else exists in this world gives him a chance to punish Adam sooner than he expects. They volley the ball back and forth over the net for a few passes and then Lance tips the ball to Keith from the back. Keith feigns like he is going to hit it far, toward the back of the court. Allura backs up accordingly and Adam, closer to the net, looks toward her for a split second.

That is all Keith needs. He changes his momentum in mid-jump and spikes the ball, hard, straight down into Adam’s face. There is a satisfying thwack sound and Adam immediately collapses, grabbing his bleeding nose.

“You freak,” he hisses just before Allura and Shiro reach him, almost simultaneously.

“What happened!?” Shiro asks even though he saw exactly what happened. Keith says a silent apology to Shiro for taking advantage of his trustworthy nature and then tries to make his eyes wide and innocent looking. “It was a mistake! I thought he would hit it back. I’m so sorry!”

Shiro nods, helping Adam to his feet. “It’s ok, accidents happen.” Then he and Allura hustle Adam off toward the bathroom.

Keith can’t stop a small smile from spreading across his face as he watches them walk off.

“I know you did that on purpose.”

Keith turns, looking at Lance who is beside him now. He shrugs. “You know I am not a nice person.”

“What did he say to you?”

Keith is quiet for what feels like a long time.

“He brought up my dad, sort of.”

Lance nods. “They are kind of dicks to you, aren’t they?”

“Yeah. Yeah they are.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Well, at least it isn’t broken!” Shiro is lying beside Adam on a towel, sympathetically holding his hand. They are eating sandwiches that Shiro bought for the day and relaxing.

Adam doesn’t answer though Keith catches him giving him a dirty look out of the corner of his eyes.  

“So Lance, what do you want to do after you graduate?” Lance legitimately freezes at Allura’s question and Keith sees panic grow in his eyes.

Keith has never been too fussed about his future. If it didn’t work out, whatever, he would just kill himself or something. Or get a job working on cars somewhere. A shitty one bedroom doesn’t cost much anywhere. But, he realizes people like Lance are different. Lance worries about his future. Lance wants a bright future.

The moment of silence stretches for just a bit too long.

“It is ok not to know right now,” Shiro jumps in, reading the situation.

Lance laughs, recovering. “Yeah, you know, just it’s a lot to take in especially since some majors are tough to get into.”

“I didn’t choose until I was practically a senior!” Allura jumps in.

“Yeah, all in due time,” Adam adds.  

“What do you guys do?” Lance asks.

Their business is their pride and joy. Keith zones out as they talk about it though. He has zero interest in the work they do together. He tears into a roast beef sandwich and scrolls through Tumblr.  

He stops when he hears Lance suddenly announce that he is taking a walk. The conversation had died down. Allura is sun tanning and Adam is still pouting. Keith finishes the last of his sandwich, watching every step that Lance takes until he is out of sight.

“Why don’t you go walk with him,” Shiro says, voice low. There is a smile on his face and Keith wants to laugh. He knows Shiro thinks he has a crush on Lance, but probably wouldn’t be able to fathom what he is actually doing to Lance.

Still, something doesn’t quite sit right in his chest watching Lance walk away and he does follow him. Lance somehow got further away than he expects though. Keith begins jogging, making his way to a rockier, more elevated part of the beach with little inlets and small cliffs. He finally sees Lance standing near a small inlet of sorts, just down the way from where they set up. It is a nice area, a bit hidden. It feels private. The inlet also forms a small pool of sorts, ringed by the rockier edges of the beach.

Lance is looking out at the sea and seems, for lack of a better word, wilted. Small.

“Lance,” Keith says.

Lance turns toward him briefly and then looks back down.

Keith figures he is supposed to ask what is wrong, but the words feel unnatural in his mouth. Instead, he walks over, putting his arms around Lance’s mid-section.

“Let’s get in,” he says.

Lance nods briefly and then slips into the water. Keith follows and marvels at how deep the pool is. Much deeper than he thought it would be. He sits on the edge though where a rock is jutting out, water only coming up to his armpits. He pulls Lance onto his lap. They sit in silence for a moment or two. He can feel the heat growing in his stomach, the one that always comes when he is near Lance. Then, Lance speaks, interrupting the moment.   

“I didn’t get into the major of my choice.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Why…what do you mean?”

“The major I wanted to get into has a pretty high GPA requirement. You need a 3.2. I have a 3.1.”

“Ok. Well. That is close. Just do well in your classes this semester and you can reapply in the Summer.”

Lance snorts. “These classes are hard, Keith.”

“So? Study.”

“You make it sound so easy. It doesn’t come easy to me.”

“Then study more. Get a tutor. 3.1 is close to a 3.2. It isn’t like you have a 2.1.”

“You are a dick sometimes.”

“For trying to help?”

“You can’t help me. I’m a loser who can’t even get into a major when everyone else is starting their own businesses and flying planes and winning awards and…”

“You aren’t a loser,” Keith interrupts.

“Whatever.”

“You can do whatever you put your mind to.”

Lance laughs. “The Naruto inspirational speech thing doesn’t work for you.”

“I am just stating the truth.”

“And, oh wise one, why do you think I can do whatever I want?”

“Because you are special.” Keith says it matter-of-factly.

“Perfect even?” Lance’s tone is dripping with sarcasm.

“Yes.”

“You just think that because you like jacking off on me.”

“I like jacking off on you because you are special.”

“You think I am hot.”

“Yes, but its more than that. I mean, I have never jacked off on Shiro or Adam or Allura and they are all hot.”

“You are one weird dude.”

“And you are special.”

“You can’t just will something to happen. Sometimes things are impossible.”

“You need to accept that you are capable of more than you realize.”

“If you weren’t so horny for me, you wouldn’t be saying that. Like, you can’t just say study more and think that solves everything. I studied for my last bio test and I made a 70. The average was an 85. I was a full 15 points below average. And everything is so confusing in Calculus. Like, Pidge will just say flip this equation and then multiply it out but I just don’t get it and…”

Keith is frustrated. Lance is spiraling, rambling, attacking himself. Keith isn’t Shiro. He doesn’t know what to say to prove to Lance, to illustrate to him, that he can accomplish more than he thinks.

“How long can you hold your breath?” Keith interrupts him.  

“Uh, what?”

“Just answer. Don’t lifeguards have to hold their breath for a long time?”

“3-4 minutes? I was a lifeguard back home and I think my best time was 3 min 45 seconds.”

“You are going to hold it for 5 minutes today.”

Lance laughs.

Keith responds by pushing his head underwater.

He doesn’t get a good breath and starts to struggle almost immediately.

Keith lets him up, holding him close even when Lance tries to swim away.

“Lance, you are going to hold your breath for 5 minutes today.”

“Keith, let me go. I can’t…”

Keith shoves his head underwater again. He has the advantage since he is still on something solid. He holds Lance over the edge of the precipice of the pool, easily holding off his thrashing arms.

Lance starts struggling harder. Keith keeps his hand on the back of his head, keeping him under until Lance claws at him frantically. Then he lets him up.  

“You…crazy…motherfucker…”

“Lance, you are going to hold your breath for 5 minutes today.”

“I knew you were crazy and you are trying to kill…”

Keith pushes him under again. Lance doesn’t struggle as much this time. Keith looks at his phone. Lance begins struggling again around the 3 minute mark. He lets him up again.

“You are going to hold your breath for 5 minutes,” Keith whispers.   

Lance is still, but Keith can feel him breathing in and out slowly.

Preparing.

“Just relax. Let go and you can do it.”

Keith dunks him again, keeping a hand firmly on the back of his head.

He makes it longer this time. At the three minute mark, he tenses again and begins clawing backward at Keith’s legs. Keith lets him up close to 4 minutes.

“That is it. That is as long as I can go.”

“Five minutes, Lance. You can go five minutes. You can do this.”

He waits until Lance’s breathing evens out again. Lance takes deep, regular breaths. Keith keeps a hand on his chest, feeling his lungs expand and retract.  

Then he shoves him under again. Lance is still, much stiller than before. Keith looks down at him. The water does little to distort Lance’s beauty. He somehow looks even more ethereal, like a mermaid sent here just for Keith.

At 4 minutes, he tenses. Keith feels his body go rigid. He runs a soothing hand up and down Lance’s arm while keeping a firm hand on the back of his head, keeping it under water.

Lance relaxes. He doesn’t struggle this time. Keith smiles.

The seconds tick by and become minutes. It isn’t until they hit the six minute mark that Lance starts choking. Keith pulls him up, holds him close while he gasps for air, sputtering in the water.

“See? Before now, you would have said you couldn’t do that. But you did.”

Lance is still coughing, gasping in air.

“Now, bringing up a GPA from 3.1 to 3.2? Just relax and do it.”

Lance pushes away from him. Keith watches him swim to the middle of the pool, staring back at him with hard eyes. Then, he gestures at him to come as well. Keith pushes off his rock and swims toward Lance.

“You are strange,” Lance whispers.  

“So I’ve been told.”

And then he is being held. They drift in the water together and it’s peaceful. Keith finds himself not entirely hating the fact that he came to the beach. He enjoys the feeling of Lance’s soft skin and the gentle ebb and flow of the waves.

He feels Lance’s leg slide between his legs, probably by accident, but Keith doesn’t care. He rubs down into it, pulling Lance closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead. For once, he doesn’t feel like jacking off though.

The quiet is disturbed by a sudden gasp. Allura is behind them, mouth open wide.

Lance jerks away from him and the moment is over.

They walk back slowly, Allura standing too close to Lance, hooking her arm with his. Adam and Shiro are packing up when they get back to them. Keith helps, picking up a cooler and taking it to the car. He helps Shiro pack up the back of the car, making idle chatter about the weather.

When they are done, he walks back to the beach to see where Lance is. What he sees when he gets there makes his stomach turn though. Allura and Adam are whispering to Lance, serious looks on their faces. They turn and look when he shows up and he knows, for a fact, that they are talking about him.     

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They are lying in bed later that evening, Lance on his phone, Keith on his sketchbook.

“I never killed any cats,” Keith blurts out.  

Lance sits for a second, seemingly registering what was just said. Then he puts his phone down and slowly turns his head toward Keith. “What?”

“I didn’t kill those cats.”

“Uh, dude, that totally makes it sound like you did.”

“What? Why? I am saying I didn’t.”

“Yeah, but like…it’s like if I just whipped out one day, out of nowhere, btw I do not hit my girlfriend. Like, it would sound weird yeah?”

“You don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Keith, it’s an example. Ok, if Shiro called you tomorrow and said, hey, listen Keith, I totally didn’t hit Adam.”

“Shiro would never say that because Shiro would never hit or hurt someone he loves.”

“Exactly. So it would be weird if he brought it up, yeah?”

“You aren’t making sense.”

Lance wipes a hand down his face. “Ok. Ok. So you didn’t kill cats.”

“I thought that is what they were telling you earlier. When we were leaving. They think I killed some cats. Not Shiro, obviously. I don’t know who was killing cats, but it wasn’t me. I actually think it could have been just foxes and coyotes.”

“You wouldn’t kill a cat, right?”

“No. I like animals. They make a lot more sense than humans.”

Lance snorts. “Some humans at least.” He raises an eyebrow at Keith.

“Anyway. I just wanted you to know that I don’t kill cats.”

Keith goes back to his sketchbook.

“They told me something else.”

“Yes?”

“That you did something really messed up to some other kid. That you tried to kill him.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill him.”

“Ohhh…. So like, was this before or after you stole the car?”

“Before. I was young when this happened.”

“So like, what happened?”

“It is a long story. Not that interesting.”

“It sounds pretty interesting to me…They said he is still messed up from whatever happened.”

“I doubt I did lasting damage.”

“Why did you hurt him at all?”

“He hurt me. I wanted to hurt him back.”

“How did you hurt him?”

“Is it really important?”  

“How did he hurt you?”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“They are afraid you will hurt someone else.”

“You?”

“Possibly.”

Keith nods.

“Do you think I will hurt you?”

“Well, you did kind of try to drown me.”

“I wouldn’t have let you drown.”

“You do jack off on me.”

“That isn’t _hurting_ you.”

“I just don’t want to end up on Investigation Discovery one day.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“Just don’t kill me?”

“I don’t kill people either. I am not a violent person.”

“Except for that one dude. And Adam.”

“Yep.”

“I am running out of ways of telling you how weird you are.”

Keith smiles at him and goes back to putting the finishing touches on his drawing of Lance as a mermaid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing a kinktober challenge!   
> This is the list that I am generally pulling from, though I am not going to keep to this schedule by any means. Like, I will just pick and choose prompts that I like and write them when inspired to do so. 
> 
> http://filthyamphibian.tumblr.com/post/178384361885/kinktober-2018
> 
>  
> 
> Here are the ideas that I have generally outlined so far
> 
> 1\. ABO Omega Lance with Alpha Keith and Shiro doing bad things to him   
> 2\. Lance cutting himself with Keith's knife  
> 3\. Pleasure slave/Forced Empress Lotura short   
> 4\. Non-con somnophilia (Dark Lance or maybe Lance and James, Keith is the unlucky one in this one) 
> 
> I want to try my hand at a dark Adam one-I think the Adam/Shiro/Keith dark dynamic that people are writing is really interesting. But, there are two fics out there that are so damn good that I feel like they did it better than I could ever attempt. 
> 
> Anyway, taking suggestions as always.


	12. Geyser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a special treat and it turns out better than he could have ever hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally balanced a little more plot and kink. I am thinking this will be 3 more chapters. One more plot/kink, then uh, finally some decisions will be made by Keith and Lance.

When Keith hears angry voices coming from the area behind their dorm building where people go to smoke, he shrugs and pulls out his card to enter the building anyway. None of his business if two guys want to fight. Why should he care?

Then he hears a high pitched “Man, back off,” and freezes in place. He knows that high pitched squeal.

He runs quickly around the corner. When he does, he sees a large boy wearing a jersey holding the front of Lance’s shirt and crowding him against a wall. Lance looks angry, posturing back but obviously smaller than this boy and, if Keith is being honest, Lance had probably never been in a fight in his life.

“I am going to rearrange your…”

The boy doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Keith yanks him backward with enough strength that the boy stumbles back onto his butt.

“What the…”

He doesn’t get to finish that sentence either because Keith’s fist connects with his face, hard.

Then he is crawling on top of him, knife pulled. The boy looks up at him, anger dissolving into fear when he sees the knife.

He feels a hand on his back and Lance saying something. He ignores him, just for now. Holding the knife to the boy’s throat, he hisses “If you ever come near him again, I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat.”

The boy pants, blood dripping from his mouth where Keith just hit him. Then he is pushing himself backwards and stumbling to his feet.  

“You are fucking crazy! I’m gonna tell my dad!” the boy yells before running away.

Keith shrugs and puts his knife back in its sheath. Then he turns to a wide-eyed Lance.

“He won’t tell his dad,” Keith says nonchalantly. “No way. You won’t hear from him again.”

“Jesus, Keith. I thought you were going to kill him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I would go to jail if I did that.”

Lance wrings his hands, looking around nervously. “I need to tell Pidge.”

“Was that someone from your business?”

“Yes, a teacher caught him which like, happens sometimes you know? No way to guard against every possibility. She didn’t even really know he was cheating, just knew that something wasn’t right and nailed him anyway.”

“And Pidge does not have any protection for you?”

“What do you expect her to provide? I mean, shit happens.”

“Well, you are the one who is actually seen. You need protection.”

“Do you expect her to hire me a body guard?”

“Or something. She can’t expect you to put yourself in danger like this.”

“Yeah, but I am doing something illegal. It comes with the territory.”

Keith looks down and then back up. “I will be your bodyguard.”

Lance snorts.

“I am serious. Take me if you need to. I will always protect you.”

Lance shakes his head, but doesn’t say anything. Keith grabs the end of his sleeve and guides him back to their bedroom. Their bedroom is one of Keith’s favorite places now. It has Lance. It has all his favorite things. It is their lair away from everything. He knows Lance will calm down once they are back inside with the door locking out the outside world.  

Lance jumps on his phone, texting wildly. Keith assumes he is talking to Pidge so he relaxes, scrolling through his tumblr on his own phone. He is looking through the guro tag when he feels eyes on him.

Lance’s phone is lying on the bed now and he is looking at Keith with a pursed mouth.

“Yes?” Keith asks.

“Thanks for helping me back there.”

“It’s fine. Like I said, I can protect you.”

“Do you want…like…a reward?”

“Excuse me?”

“Like, you know. Something special? Instead of just humping me like you usually do?”

“That isn’t why I helped you.”

“I know, but come on. There has to be something special you want and haven’t done to me yet. This is your chance. I am feeling charitable.”

“If there was something, I would have just done it. I am the one calling the shots here.”

Lance is fiddling with his sheets and his mouth is drawn and Keith wonders why he looks uncomfortable before a thought hits him.

“Well…there is one thing.”

Lance looks up quickly. “Ok? Ok! So, like, what is it? What weird ass thing have you been dreaming about?”

Keith stands up and motions for Lance to do the same. He does, slowly, a bit apprehensively. Keith smiles at him and then leans forward to say,  

“Get on your knees.”

Lance goes completely still, staring at him with wide eyes before swallowing hard.

“My knees?”

“You heard me. Get on your knees.”

Then Lance is sinking down and looking up at him. Keith takes a moment to take it in, the most beautiful sight in the world. He reaches out and sets his hand on Lance’s head.

“Uhm, I know I offered and I am not saying I won’t, but I have never actually done this. I mean, I did it to a girl once, but there is a big difference between what girls have and what guys have, like a dick is just different. Not sure if the same techniques work, not that I had a great technique with her either but…”

“Lance. Shut up. You don’t have to suck it anyway.”

“I don’t?”

Keith unzips and unbuttons his pants, slowly. He wants to savor this.

“Nope. I want to come on your face. I can do it myself.”

He grabs himself, already a bit hard just from Lance being on his knees and close to his dick.

In retrospect, Keith doesn’t know why he hasn’t done this already. Hadn’t he dreamed and even drawn Lance with his cum on his face so many times before?

He pumps himself slowly, lazily. He doesn’t want to rush. He never wants to rush with Lance anymore.

Lance is shifting his eyes from the dick in front of him to the side to his hands in his lap. He doesn’t seem to know where to look. He makes eye contact with Keith once and immediately blushes and looks back down.

“You know, I think this would be less awkward if I was sucking your dick.”

“Do you want to suck my dick?”

“NO!”

“You keep bringing it up.”

“Like once.”

“Twice.”

“The first time was just assuming that is what you wanted. What weirdo demands someone get on their knees and then only wants to jack off in their face?”

“Me. Me with the most beautiful face I have ever seen.”

Lance chuckles uncomfortably. “Dude if I am the most beautiful face you have seen…”

“You are.” Keith continues slowly pumping himself.

“You can’t just say stuff like that.”  

“I can and I did.”

Keith holds off against the growing warmth in his stomach. Lance’s voice. His eyes. Him on his knees. It is almost too much.

He sees Lance look up at him again.

“I’m bigger,” he says quietly.

“You are. Yet, you still can’t seem to keep your eyes off mine.”

“Where else am I supposed to look? I am like, eye level here.” Lance squirms a little bit before asking,  “What does it taste like?”

“Dick? I have only tasted yours and you taste amazing. Like honey.”

“I am sure I do not taste like honey.”

“The sweetest nectar.”

Lance laughs nervously, still eye balling his dick. A flush spreads across his face and he bites his lip. It almost sends Keith over the edge on the spot.

“Can I?”

“Can you what?”

“You know…”

“You have to say it, Lance.”

“Can I try it?”

Keith grabs at Lance’s hair, forcing his head up to look him in the eyes.

“Can I lick you? Just like, to try it, once?”

Keith nods, releasing his hair. He can tell Lance is nervous, still looking cautiously at Keith’s dick, tracking the movement of Keith’s hand as he still pumped himself.

Then he is sitting up straight, a look of determination spreading across his face. He leans forward and gives the smallest, sweetest little kitten lick ever at the head.

A rush of a strange, warm feeling bursts in Keith’s chest. His breathing becomes quicker, his heart is beating like crazy, and he can’t stop himself from whimpering.

Lance leans back, looking up at him before leaning back down and licking him again.

It is only with Herculean effort that Keith stops himself from coming on the spot.

He looks down, trying to commit this moment to memory forever. Lance on his knees, his sweet tongue lapping at Keith’s dick.

Keith groans because there is no way he is holding out now. He is rapidly reaching the point of no return.

Then, Lance opens his mouth and takes the head of his cock in. He looks up, making eye contact with Keith and Keith is done.

He is barely able to push Lance off him before he is coming, hard. His cum spurts onto Lance’s face, some in his mouth, some on his cheek, but most of it hits him across the bridge of his nose and forehead.  

Keith pants and looks down at him, the most beautiful and perfect boy he has ever known. Lance squirms more, looking to the side, not even bothering to reach up and wipe his face yet. He does close his mouth and swallow what was there.  

Keith reaches down, rubbing the cum on Lance’s face, swiping a thumb over his cheek, rubbing it into the skin as well as he can.

Lance huffs and still squirms, avoiding eye contact.  

Keith thought he was just uncomfortable before, but then it hits him. He recognizes this type of squirm. A quick glance downward confirms his suspicions.

“You are hard,” he says, in disbelief.

“No I’m not!”

“I can see it. I can see that you are hard.”

“I just had your junk in my face and mouth. Anyone would get hard.”

“No. Not anyone.” A dark thrill courses through him. “Want to know what I think?” 

“You will tell me even if I say no.”

“I think you liked it. I think you liked getting on your knees for me.”

Lance is quiet for a moment then snorts. “In your dreams, freak.”

Keith carefully places a foot on Lance’s noticeable bulge.

“Or in _your_ dreams. Did you like it? Kneeling for me. Sucking me off. The feeling of my cock in your mouth.”

A slow, full body tremble runs through Lance’s body. He looks anxious, but masking that is something that is undeniably lust. His eyes are dark, slightly unfocused. He puts a hand on Keith’s ankle and rubs. He is breathing heavier.

Keith rubs his foot up and down on Lance’s dick, watching in amazement as Lance leans into it. 

“Holy shit, I am right. You totally loved it, didn’t you? Loved sucking on my big fat cock. Did you finally figure out where you belong, right here on your knees with my cock in your mouth?”

Then Lance is grabbing his ankle tightly and coming, undeniably coming in his pants and Keith grins down at him.

Lance looks surprised, looking down at himself dumbly.

Keith quickly grabs Lance’s phone from his bed and snaps a photo to send to himself.

It is a photo that Keith will never get rid of. Lance, on his knees, drying cum across his face, wet spot on his pants, and a blank facial expression screaming that the reality of how he just got off is sinking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Kink/Darktober ideas/prompts/suggestions 
> 
> 1\. ABO Omega Lance with Alpha Keith and Shiro doing bad things to him   
> 2\. Lance cutting himself with Keith's knife  
> 3\. Pleasure slave/Forced Empress Lotura short   
> 4\. Non-con somnophilia (Dark Lance or maybe Lance and James, Keith is the unlucky one in this one)  
> 5\. Breathplay gone wrong (likely Lance and Shiro)   
> 6\. Dark mermaid/human non-con fic? (this is new to me so I will try-also, Lance would be the mermaid)  
> 7\. Lotor noncon (Lance as victim) (I feel like this has been done a LOT so I would need to think of an "angle" into it).   
> Also, you guys really like bad things happening to Lance. 
> 
> Anyway, taking suggestions as always.


	13. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith surprises Lance with a very special present. Hunk and Pidge make an appearance and then Lance rocks Keith's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started a Dark/KinkTober series. I have three completed prompts right now-ABO Shklance, Vampire Shiro/Keith and Keith/Lance, and a Shance Breathplay Gone Wrong. Here is the link-
> 
>  
> 
> [Midnight's House of Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153676)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I am also still taking ideas for new fics or ideas for my current WIPS since some of them are pretty vague right now. Here are my WIPS. Some are pretty defined but other ones are still pretty nebulous and I am working on them. This fic, for the record, should be finished in 2-3 chapters. 
> 
> WIPS  
> -(Half-Written) Non-con somnophilia (Lance, James, Keith, not sure if they have a ship name? KJlance? JLeith?)  
> -(Outlined) Dark mermaid/human non-con fic (Lance as mermaid)  
> -(Outlined) Pleasure slave/Forced Empress Lotura short  
> -(Outlined, need an ending) Lance cutting himself with Keith's knife  
> -Lance fucks up Lotor fic  
> -NTR fic (Who would you like to see get cucked?)  
> -Dark Web and/Or Serial Killer Fic (I am kind of partial to Keith kidnapping Lance for dark web stuff? Maybe? Then serial Killer Shiro for a different fic? Or Lotor?)  
> -Vampire Keith and Werewolf Lance (This one is actually turning out funny in my head)  
> -Vampire Lotor and Lance (Holy crap maybe I won't do all these vampire ones I am just into it right now)  
> -ABO that is less rapey and more just seduction I know there is a fine line, but most of my ABO has been like, actually pretty clearly noncon and it might be fun to see someone seduced with maybe just dubcon instead if anything.  
> -Witch Lance maybe putting an evil spell on someone (very undefined at this moment! What should Lance curse someone with? Who should he curse?)

Keith is still marveling over his new present for Lance when he gets a text.  He recognizes the angelic chimes to be his special text alert sound for Lance so he immediately grabs his phone. 

Lancey Lance: 83!!!!1

Keith doesn’t respond, but smiles to himself anyway. Lance had been studying for a test for the entire week. Keith had been brutal forcing him to focus, sometimes even taking his phone away from him. They figured out that he does better studying in increments. 15 minutes of studying, 5 minute break. 15 minutes of studying. 5 minute break. 15 minutes of studying. 15 minute break. Then rinse and repeat.

An 83 is an entire 18 points higher than his score on the first test in this class.  

He waits patiently for a smiling Lance to walk into the room.

“An 83! I might get a B in this class!”

“You will. When is your next test?”

“Jesus, do I already have to think about that?”

“We have a goal here, Lance.”

He sighs and looks at his phone. “In exactly three weeks.”

Keith opens his phone and marks it down.

 “Really, you are going to track that?”

“I will make sure you stay on track studying that week. I also think that we should review the material beforehand too. You can teach it to me or something after every class period.”

Lance groans and throws himself down on the bed.

“Thanks anyway even though you are kind of ruining my life.”  

Keith stares at the boy sprawled across the bed, taking a moment to appreciate just how beautiful he is. Then he breaks the silence. “I bought you something.”

Lance sits up. “Really?”

“Yes.” Keith grins happily.

“Oh god. You look too happy. Jesus. What did you buy?”

“Consider it a present…”

“How can you make the word present sound so scary…”

“A present for me that is.”  

Keith pulls out the smooth, phallic object with a flared base.  

“What? What is that?”

“Oh come on Lance. Have you never watched porn before?”

“Not that type!”

Keith turns it on. It vibrates, but there is no noise. He was very careful about the noise when picking this out.  

Lance’s face drops a moment later. “I am NOT putting that inside me.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“Good!”

“I am putting it inside you.”

Lance screams, putting his hands over his butt.

“The entire thing doesn’t go inside you. The flared part-here? That is to make sure uh…well, if it didn’t have the flared part it might get lost.”

Lance squeaks.  

“But it has the flare so that won’t happen.”

“But I don’t want something inside meeeeee.”

“You enjoyed my tongue being inside you.”

“That was different. A tongue is wet and squishy.”  

“It will feel good. Aren’t you curious?”

“Nope, not at all!”

 “Well, if you think you can’t do it then it is fine.”

“When did I say I couldn’t do it?”

“I don’t know, you seem scared right now.”

“That never stopped you before.”

“I don’t really get off on fear. I will just use it on myself. I bought the most expensive option and the reviews said the vibrations will, and I quote, make you see the face of God. But, since it is a bit too much for you to handle…”

Lance jumps up, stalking over and grabbing at his hand. “Give that to me!”

Keith smirks. “I said I am going to put it in. Get on the bed.”

“Asshole,” Lance murmurs before crawling onto the bed. Keith grabs the industrial sized bottle of lube he always keeps near his bed now. After pulling down Lance’s pants and boxers, he rubs his hands and the lube together to make sure it is warm before slipping a finger in. Lance is tense at first, but then relaxes into it. Keith is gentle and thorough, making sure to drag his fingers in ways he knows feel good. He likes it when Lance shudders underneath him and ruts against the sheets. He won’t get him too worked up right now though. They are on a time limit. He rubs the vibrator with lube and then slips it into him. It fits perfectly.

“See, now that isn’t that bad, is it?”

“So like, are you enjoying this?”

“I always enjoy you, Lance. Everything about you. But I am going to enjoy what happens next even more.”

He couldn’t have timed it better. There is a sudden knock at the door.

Lance’s eyes widen. Keith quickly wipes down the excess lube and then yanks at Lance’s pants, trying to pull them up despite their awkward position on the bed.

“You absolute bag of dicks who is that get this out of me!” Lance hisses.

Keith smirks again and then walks over to open the door, revealing Hunk and Pidge.

They had planned to meet at this time to either celebrate Lance’s test score or make him feel better if he did poorly. Keith just decided that, either way, Lance deserves something special.

Lance stands up, awkwardly fidgeting in the middle of the room, smiling at Hunk and Pidge, but also squirming just slightly at the feeling of the “something special” buried in his ass.

“We are taking you out to lunch!” Pidge says.  

“What? You guys don’t need to, like, we can just sit around here…”

“No! We are going to your favorite place and we all put in money for it! Our treat!” Hunk cuts him off.  

“Yeah, it will be fun. We all planned this for you,” Keith chimes in, trying to wipe the evil smirk off his face.

“Are you ok, Lance?” Hunk asks, noting his weird posture.

“Just a little tired,” he responds, straightening up a bit.  

Then he is being hustled toward the door. Keith hangs back for a moment, letting Pidge and Hunk leave first and lingering while Lance puts on his shoes. As they walk out, he holds up the tiny remote to the vibrator, making sure Lance sees it. Lance’s eyes widen and Keith cannot stop himself from laughing.

He twirls the remote around in his hand, loving his life very much at this very moment.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

See, most people think, in these situations, that the one holding the remote should go from 0 to 100 at inopportune moments, making the poor vibrator victim jerk and squeal or even come in public. That is how fanfic portrays it, or porn. But, Keith is an intellectual. He has thought about this. He has practiced on himself with other toys. It is better to keep it on a slow, steady speed with the occasional mild spike. Too fast, too hard and the fun is either over too soon or ruined with pain. The low level, constant horniness and build with the occasional spike to switch things up…that is where the money is at.

Keeping it on that low level has Lance slowly, slowly descending into madness before Keith’s eyes. They talk about his test, about small happenings around the campus, about Pidge’s brother and Hunk’s parents. Lance mostly does ok, comfortable chatting with his friends, but as time passes his eyes become hazier. He struggles to concentrate. Keith would be happy to keep him edged like this all day, just watching him dip lower and lower until he finally breaks.

“So…Keith. Is your family from around here?” Hunk asks. Keith blinks and tries to concentrate on something other than Lance’s trembling hands and increased distraction from the conversation.  

“I don’t really have a family. So no.”

There is a moment of awkward silence where Lance groans.

“That’s rough, dude.” Pidge speaks up.

“It is what it is.”

“You do have Shiro…” Lance breaks in.

“Who is that?” Hunk asks.

“Shiro is my…sort of mentor?” Keith responds.  

“Like an older brother,” Lance says.

“He took me in when I was younger, you know, tried to keep me on track.”

“He sounds like a good guy,” Pidge says.

“He is.”

“And what are you studying this semester?” Hunk asks.

Keith gets that they are trying to get to know him especially since, from their perspective, Lance is friends with him now. But, it is a bit tiresome especially when he would rather just stare at Lance, occasionally slipping the knob on the remote a little higher and watching Lance tremble.

“I am still doing my core classes so mostly just basics. Oh, and trying to learn Spanish on my own time.”

“Why are you doing that?” Pidge asks.

“Because Lance speaks it.”

Pidge and Hunk look at each other. Lance sighs and Keith knows he said something weird.

“He means…what he means is that he has to learn a language for future classes and decided to start with Spanish because I know it so I can help him,” Lance says quickly.

“Right. Lance helps me study.”

The awkward moment passes. Keith flicks the dial a little higher as a reward to Lance, enjoying the little sharp intake of air and the resulting bite to his lower lip.

“So, what do you like to do for hobbies?” Hunk asks and Keith grimaces. It is a bad question for him. He can’t tell people he likes blackmailing his roommate into doing sexy stuff with him. He can’t tell people he likes to watch gross videos on the internet or look at crime scene photos. He can’t tell people that he sometimes likes to cut himself.

“Uh, I like motorcycles…and…true crime…”

“He is also really good with computers and he has a cool knife collection from his mom,” Lance interjects.  

“Yeah. Yeah, I inherited some knives from my mom. Like, cool ones.”

It sounds lame, but Hunk and Pidge are nodding, only sharing a small glance with one another. Keith wonders if he is passing whatever test they seem to be putting him through right now.

“So, motorcycles. Do you work on them or?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah, I know a few things.”

Hunk seems to perk up and they actually have a decent conversation about engine types. The stilted conversation flows a bit easier now that they found some common ground. It is easier for Keith to talk about a subject matter he knows very well so he can even have that conversation at the same time as occasionally flicking at the remote, watching out of the corner of his eye as Lance tries to control his breathing while gripping the table harder and harder.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they say goodbye to Hunk and Pidge and shut the door to their room behind them, Lance is breathing hard, already ripping off his clothes.

“Get it out,” Lance pants.  

“Get on the bed again.”

Lance obeys, slipping onto the bed and pushing his ass into the air. Keith smiles, pulling his boxers off and then gently grabs the flared end, slowly easing it out of him. Then, he surveys his work. Lance on his hands and knees. Open. Turned on. Nice and loosened up. So wet. So beautiful. It would be so easy just to slip inside him. Keith’s heart races at the idea. Of taking Lance in that way. Of fucking something so beautiful and perfect. Of being the first one to get to have his body in that way.

He pulls out his own cock, already hard because he always is around Lance.   

He pauses and he feels like Lance does the same, holding his breath, not fighting it, still and keeping his ass in the air.

Keith leans over him, feeling Lance tense and instead sticks his dick between his thighs. He closes Lance’s legs, enjoying the feel of Lance’s smooth legs on his cock. He reaches around, grabbing Lance’s dick, and times their thrusts. He leans over, sighing, enjoying the feeling of Lance’s smooth skin and muscular body. He feels so good underneath him and makes the most amazing sounds. It isn’t long before both finish.

Lance collapses onto the bed, not even caring that he is laying in the combined mess of both of their ejaculations.

Keith kisses the top of his head and then gets off him to grab a towel, quickly wetting it before returning to Lance to clean him up. He gently swipes his body, cleaning off the lube, the sweat, and the cum.

Lance is quiet, letting it happen, but obviously a little tense.  

“Why didn’t you fuck me?” He finally breaks the silence as Keith dips the towel into his ass, cleaning out the lube as best as he can.

Keith shrugs. “I dunno.”

“Really?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

It isn’t a lie.

Silence.

“Your scars. How did you get them?”

Keith looks down at himself and shrugs again.

“I was a rough kid. Crashed a motorcycle or too. Some of them I did myself.”

“Why.”

“I cut myself sometimes.”

“Yes but why?”

Keith shrugs again. “It calms me down sometimes. Other times, it makes me feel when I can’t.”

“That is messed up”

“Whatever.”

“You know that isn’t normal?”

“I know I am not normal.”

“But…ok. You shouldn’t hurt yourself.”

“Why do you care?”

“Dude, I am not going to sit here and let anyone hurt themselves.”

“I don’t do it because I am depressed, like other people. Like, I am not going to kill myself.”

“That doesn’t make it ok. You need to like, talk to someone.”

Keith laughs. “What would be the point of that?”

“So you can, I don’t know, get better?”

“Get better implies that I think I am sick or something. I am weird. Not broken. I know what I am.”

“Ok fine, so you want to keep hurting yourself. You have people who care about you though who don’t want you doing that.”

“People? Name two.”

“Shiro.”

“That is one.”

Silence.

“Isn’t one enough?”

“Enough for what?”

“To want to do well in life. To not hurt yourself. To respect yourself and other people.”

“It isn’t like anyone expects that of me. Why should I expect it of myself?”

“You have Shiro. Shiro expects it of you.”

“Yeah.”

“Shiro is a good person and expects the world of you.”

This time, silence on his end. He isn’t sure where Lance is going with this.

“Shiro is just someone who I was never able to get rid of. It isn’t anything more than that.”

“Don’t diminish it like that. He cares about you so much and believe it or not, you care about him too.”

“I don’t.”

“Telling lies?”

“Shiro is just someone I talk to sometimes.” Keith is frustrated now, frowning.

“You love him.”

“What? No I don’t.”

“I don’t mean romantically. I mean, like, he is your family.”

“That doesn’t mean I love him.”

“But you do…”

“No…”

“Would you do anything for him?”

“Uh…”

“Do you care about him? Answer the phone when he calls sometimes even if you don’t want to? Put up with his terrible friend and partner for him even though they are total cunts to you? Do you feel better when you talk to him? Comfortable?”

“That…that isn’t…”

“If he never spoke to you again, would you feel sad? Do you look up to him? Do you do stuff you don’t want to do because it will make him happy? Did you think for more than five seconds what to buy him for Christmas? Do you feel warm when he gives you a compliment or puts his hand on your shoulder?”

“I…I…”

“It’s love, dude.”

“Oh…oh my god.”

Keith sits up ramrod straight on the bed.

“Oh god, I love Shiro. Like a brother.” Keith grips his hair in his hands.  

“My god, you are a weird dude.”

Keith stands up. “I…I have to go.”

“Keith! Keith! Seriously?”

But Keith is out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He goes for a walk. Sometimes, walking helps calm him down even though it is boring. He power walks all over the campus, thinking about Lance’s words. Lance’s 100% true words. He does love Shiro, like a brother. Allura and Adam are awful to him, but he puts up with it, acts all meek and just takes it, because he knows it is better for Shiro.

He isn’t sure why this realization affects him so much.

Loving people is complicated and messy. Keith would much rather just not do it. There are obligations now. Responsibilities.

Vulnerability. Shiro can hurt him now.

Love is inconvenient.

Keith would rather go back to when he was blissfully cold, not caring about anyone but himself. Or at least, when he thought he didn’t care about anyone else. In retrospect, maybe he always cared about Shiro.

Keith shudders.  

Eventually, he has to go back though and makes his way back to their dorm room, his personal little safe space except when Lance decides to drop a truth bomb on his life like earlier.  

As he stands outside the door, he hears Lance talking loudly inside the room, clearly on the phone with someone.  

“What? No, we aren’t dating, Hunk my dude…I would never date someone like him…He is gross and weird and his entire personality is owning a freaking knife…no, I have already researched how to change roommates. Only a few more weeks before I can switch! Jesus I can’t believe you thought we were involved…”

Later, Keith realizes he is gripping his key so hard that his hand aches.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what will Keith's next move be **rubs hands together** 
> 
> (Also, sorry for the almost sex that didn't happen :p )


	14. Twisted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes an important decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamrolling to the end now so I can focus on weird shit for October (well more like October and November)

All good things come to an end.

This isn’t any different, not really. It feels different though. Thankfully, Lance is gone. Home for the weekend to visit family and to attend a sister’s birthday party.

Keith needs some time to think. He cycles through emotions he doesn’t even understand. He can’t sleep. It is hard to eat. He has no idea what is wrong with him.

It comes to a head one night, at 3am, when he can’t stop rolling Lance’s words around in his head. So, he calls the only person he knows will answer.

“Hello?” Shiro groggily murmurs into the phone.

Keith feels stupid immediately and considers hanging up and saying it was a misdial, but he is having a crisis here.

“I…I need to talk.”

He hears Adam ask who it is.

“It’s Keith…he’s upset. Hold on…just…”

He hears the phone being muffled for a second and distant voices. Then Shiro returns.

“What is wrong? This isn’t like you. Are you in trouble? Are you hurt?”

“No. I think…I don’t know.”

“You can tell me anything, Keith. I am here for you.”

“Things are weird between me and Lance right now and I don’t know what to do.”

There is a long moment of silence. “Did you guys have a fight?”

“Yes. No. I heard him, on the phone, when he didn’t know I could hear him. I heard him saying bad stuff about me.”

“What type of stuff?”

“That I am gross and weird, which I know. Like, he isn’t lying.”

“But that isn’t nice to say about someone you care about…”

“But like, I don’t get why I feel this way. I don’t care what anyone thinks of me.”

“You do care what your boyfriend thinks of you though?”

“My what now?”

“Have you not progressed to labels yet?”

“Lance and I are not dating!”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Shiro, I think I would know.”

Another long silence. “You guys clearly have something though.”

“Not that. He is just…a friend.”

There is a sigh on the other end. “Ok, then it doesn’t feel good to have a friend talk badly of you.”

“But I shouldn’t care. He is barely even a friend. More like a roommate. Someone I barely know. I don’t know why I feel so bad right now.”

“Ok, Keith, hear me out. If you actually don’t care what he thinks and just think of him as some random roommate, then you wouldn’t be so hurt right now.”

“I’m not hurt!!”

“I can hear it in your voice. It is ok to admit he hurt your feelings.”

“But…”

Keith falls silent. His protests are weak. He knows his feelings are hurt and it frustrates him and makes him feel like a 12-year-old boy again. That feeling like someone punched you in the stomach. The weird pain in your chest that doesn’t go away like physical pain. The tinge of embarrassment and shame. He hasn’t felt this in years and he will die before admitting that Lance made him feel it just by telling the _truth_.  

“The thing is he _should_ hate me.”

“Why?”

“I…I did something bad to him.”

“Keith…what exactly do you mean.”

“I snooped through his things.”

“Oh Keith.”

“Then I manipulated him with what I found.”   

“Why did you do that?”

“I am not a good person.”

“If you were a bad person, then you wouldn’t feel bad right now, but you do.”

“I probably don’t feel bad enough.” Keith can’t quite bring himself to regret a single moment he got to spend with Lance.

“Keith, you are just upset right now. Talk to Lance.”

“It’s too late.”

“It might be. I am not going to lie. But all you can do is learn from your mistakes, apologize, and then respect his wishes.”

“Respect his wishes?”

Keith is quiet.

“I went through a rough relationship before Adam. I made mistakes, he made mistakes. Ultimately, we just didn’t work and that is ok. We respected each other enough to call it off. It hurts, but you will find the one for you eventually.”

“Though Lance and I do not have a relationship.”

Shiro sighs. “You admit you care about him though?”

Keith is quiet.

“Keith. Admit you care about him.”

“Fine. I do.”

“That is a start.”

Keith growls.

Then, he finally has mercy on Shiro, realizing how late 3am is to actual adults. He lets Shiro go with a promise to follow up the next day.

Then, he gets to work. He has a lot to do before Lance gets back in the afternoon.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He is just putting the finishing touches on everything when Lance walks through the door.

“I babysat my nieces and nephews all weekend which don’t get me wrong I love them but…”

Lance stops when he sees Keith’s face and the way he is perched on his bed.

“What is up, spooky?”  

“We need to talk.”

“Ok?”

Lance sits down awkwardly, searching Keith’s face.

Keith holds up his phone and scrolls.

“Ok, a bunch of pictures of something on fire. Can you give me a hint here?”

“It is all the evidence I gathered about your plagiarism ring. Every last bit.”

“Uhm, what?”

“I burned all the physical evidence I had. Then, I had several electronic back-ups. I have completely purged and wiped them all clean and then destroyed the leftover flash drives and hard drives to be sure.” He swipes through a few more pictures of the destroyed drive and crushed flash drives.

 “What the fuck…”

“I have downloaded and run a password program on all of your electronics, except for your phone. This is the password right now, but it will prompt you to make a new one the first time you sign in to each. Make a new one and use something I won’t be able to guess. Don’t use Password2 or something.”

“I don’t get it.”

Keith grabs Lance’s phone out of his hands and presses buttons.

“I just did the same for your phone. Make your passcode something I won’t be able to guess or, better yet, do the fingerprint recognition.”

“Okkkk…”

“I have completely deleted, in every way, every piece of evidence I have ever gathered about your activities. Furthermore, I encoded some of the information you have on your computer to make it more secure.”

“Thanks?”

“I also deleted the photos of you I had on my phone…including that one. You know the one.”

“So…”

“Then, I also burned every drawing I ever made of you.”

“You burned my drawings?”

Keith pauses, swallowing hard.

“I have also put in the form for a room change. It is more likely to get approved if we both do it. So we just have about four weeks to live together.”

Lance is quiet now, staring at him.

“I won’t...I won’t bother you anymore. Ever. I will leave you alone.”

He stands up, feeling a little lightheaded. He isn’t used to feeling so much, ever. First Shiro, now Lance, who he figured out his feelings for and then lost in basically the same day. He should have never, ever interacted with the (still beautiful, still perfect) boy in front of him. Nevertheless, he still doesn’t want this to be over.

“and I’m sorry.”

“Wait…”

And then he is power walking out of the room. There is absolutely zero way he can stay with Lance right now in the room, not when his emotions are ricocheting around his chest like this. He had already asked Shiro if he could stay at his place. He usually didn’t because he knows Adam hates him, but it is a special occasion.

When he knocks on the door to their house, both Adam and Shiro are there to open the door and greet him. Keith fights the urge to roll his eyes.  

“Hey Keith. I hear Lance wised up,” Adam says with a smirk.

He isn’t sure what he looks like right now or how pathetic his facial expression must be, because even Adam’s face falls. Shiro throws an arm around Keith, protectively pulling him close.

“Adam! Why would you say something like that? Now isn’t the time for joking around.”

Adam’s mouth opens and then closes. Keith leans into Shiro, letting him hustle him into the kitchen where he then proceeds to make Keith hot chocolate like he is actually 12 again.

Keith doesn’t mind it.


	15. There's a She Wolf in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's breaking point arrives. Lance might have made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am at that point of the fic where I need to apologize for every chapter. Like, god, what am I doing with my life.

Keith has been through a lot in his life and tells himself, repeatedly, that four awkward weeks left with Lance is survivable.

He knows Lance’s schedule better than his own so he takes to avoiding Lance as much as possible. Obviously, it is not always possible because they do live together, so when he can’t avoid Lance he uses headphones and blasts music while facing the wall instead of toward Lance.

He knew it would end eventually, but he didn’t predict how much the ending would affect him though. He is in a funk. Things seem less colorful now. If his life before Lance was a bit monotonous, it is full grey scale now. If he didn’t know better, he would say he is sad, or depressed.

He is even having issues finding pleasure in his old passions, like looking at crime scene photos. There is even a really gory set of photos from a multiple car pile-up in Brazil posted on his favorite reddit, but Keith barely feels a lift while scrolling through the bloody pictures.

Keith tells himself it is fine. All he needs is to move on and find his stasis again after the Lance experiment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One night, when he goes to open the door to their dorm he hears voices. It is surprising because Lance is supposed to be at home this weekend. Keith groans internally and then pushes the door open.

Lance is sitting on his bed with a girl. A very pretty girl. Long, red hair and giggly.

Lance pulls her closer when Keith walks in.

“Oh, Keith, Hi. This is my roommate Keith. Keith, this is my date, MJ.”

“Hi,” Keith responds, completely deadpan. Then he kicks off his shoes and throws his headphones on. He curls up under his covers and blasts the music loudly enough that any possible sound will be drowned out.

In the morning, he wakes to just Lance. The red-haired girl must have left at some point. He stands quickly, throwing on his shoes and preparing to leave pretty much right away. Lance’s voice stops him.

“Hey Keith.”

Keith sighs. “What?”

“I have been texting Allura a lot lately.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah, I think I might ask her out. I think she will say yes too.” Lance stares at him.

“Great,” Keith responds as he pulls on his shoes and leaves.

He doesn’t understand why Lance thinks he cares. He hopes Allura doesn’t date him though. Having to spend an eternity watching Lance be with someone else, someone who can’t appreciate him like Keith can, sounds like torture. He is banking on this only being four weeks and then he can, as Shiro says, “Heal and move on” from their failed…well, whatever you want to call it.

Lance isn’t making it easy though. He always dressed very casually around the room, jog pants and gym shorts and hoodies. Lance looks perfect in everything so Keith never really dwelled on it. However, for some reason in the last week or so he had started to wear different kinds of casual clothes. One day it is skin tight spandex yoga pants. Then, crop tops make their way into his wardrobe showing off the lean expanse of his stomach. Keith almost has a heart attack when he walks in and sees him wearing sinfully short booty shorts one day.

Keith doesn’t have the best impulse control and it takes everything in him to avert his eyes and not stare. Lance’s body is a work of art and there is an ache in Keith’s chest when he thinks about not being able to touch him, to appreciate him, to draw him, ever again.  There is still that impulse inside of him urging him to grab Lance and own him, to put him on a pedestal and never let him down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He works extra hard to avoid Lance after the crop tops and revealing clothing come into play. He avoids one space especially though. The shower. There are too many good memories in that shower room. Way too many. He avoids anything that might make him think of wet, shiny, and naked Lance.  

But, after going a full week without showering, Keith decides he probably needs to clean himself before his classmates start complaining.

He walks into the bathroom, stopping by the sinks to gather his bath stuff when Lance suddenly comes charging in. Keith jumps and curses his luck. It isn’t even Lance’s usual time to shower so Keith has no idea why he is even here.

Lance prances over to one of the shower stalls and Keith sighs, deciding to choose a stall as far away from him as possible. As he walks by Lance’s stall, the shower curtain is only half shut, giving him a magnificent view of Lance slowly pulling his underwear down.   
And he looks. He is only human. He is weak. But, looking at Lance is like looking at the sun. He can only do it for one quick second before needing to look away. If he keeps on looking, he will get lost. His chest is already burning again. Lance is like an addiction and the only option of escape is going cold turkey. If he looks too long, he will lose control and grab him and never let go, no matter the consequences.

He pulls the curtain fully shut for Lance and then moves on, wondering if he imagined hearing an indignant noise coming from somewhere in the shower room. He spends a long time in the shower that night, head pressed against the wall, wondering if there would ever be another Lance for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So there are a few rough points when trying to avoid Lance, but it is fine. He is working it out. So what if he sleeps in the library some nights now or wears his headphones so much his ears are starting to hurt?

He is in the library waking up from a nap in a study cubicle when he hears his text alert go off. He thinks it must be Shiro and casually looks at his phone screen. He nearly drops his phone when he sees what it really is. He opens up the text to see THE picture. Lance had texted him THE picture. The day he had jacked off in Lance’s face and Lance’s perfect mouth had sucked his cock. Lance sent the picture he took of the afterglow and it is still one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. Lance is just ethereal, covered in Keith’s cum and hazy eyed. Honestly, one of the best days of his life.  

A new text comes a second later just as Keith is wondering why the fuck Lance would still have this on his phone and why he would send it to Keith.

Lance: Oops sorry I was trying to delete it and accidentally texted it to you! My bad!

Keith: It is fine I deleted it again

Lance: …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He keeps telling himself he can make it though. He can take it even with Lance in his teeny shorts and perfect body and possibly dating Allura.  

The last straw though. The last straw comes on a cool Friday afternoon when Keith is coming home from his last class. He opens the door and walks in and, for a moment, can barely process what he is seeing. It is too much.

Lance is on his bed, fully naked, ass in the air, reaching behind to finger himself. Keith wants nothing more than to drop on his knees and worship that ass. To eat Lance out until he cries. To get inside Lance and cum so deep that Lance would never get him out. To taint Lance down to his core.

But he is respecting Lance’s wishes. And Lance thinks he is gross and weird and can’t wait to get away from him.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters, quickly leaving again, shutting the door behind him.

He doesn’t miss the sound of something hitting the door as he leaves. Probably Lance angry that Keith had seen him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He hides in the library for hours afterward, researching dumpy hotels, air bnbs, or even campgrounds he can stay in for a week or two until Lance and him go their separate ways. But, it is getting late and he needs to work out a plan with his finances and figures one more night with Lance cannot hurt. He will just use headphones and close his eyes and pretend the perfect boy is not there. Then, tomorrow he can check out some of the cabins and campgrounds that may be his home for a while.

So he walks back to their room, quickly making his way to his bed, slamming the headphones on and curling up. He is relaxing as much as possible in his safe cocoon of sheets and blankets and sound when he feels the headphones abruptly ripped off his head.

Lance is there, in his face, and Lance is _pissed._

“What the FUCK is this?”

Keith sits up. “Wha…What?

“You heard me. What the FUCK is this?” Lance waves a notebook in his face.

“I…I…”

“Don’t fucking “I, I…” me. What is THIS?”

He shoves a piece of paper under Keith’s nose.

“Uh…”

“What, suddenly you don’t know how to talk?”

It is a sketch he did in his life drawing class a few days ago. Keith furrows his brows, confused.

“I have a drawing class and we had to draw a classmate?” Keith responds, unsure why Lance is practically shaking right now.  

“And this?”

It is another picture of a boy, a model he used for an assignment.

“It’s a life drawing class I am supposed to draw people. I don’t…”

“You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you, Keith.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Is this boy prettier than me? Is this woman your new muse? Who are these people? Why are they in your sketchbook?”

“I have to sketch for…”

He is cut off by Lance throwing the sketchbook in his face.

“You are a fucking liar.”

“I haven’t lied about anything. I told you I would leave you alone and I did!”

“You told me I was beautiful. You told me I was perfect.”

“Both of those statements are true.”

“Fucking LIES.”

Keith takes a closer look at Lance and notices just how upset he looks, hands clenched as he perches on the side of Keith’s bed.

“I don’t understand,” he says, baffled by what is happening.

“You destroyed my drawings.”

“They weren’t yours…”

“No one has ever drawn me before and you BURNED them.”

“But…”

“You lied. You told me all those things and they were lies.”

Keith stares at Lance, trying to make sense of why he is here, interacting with him and on his bed. He is flushed and carefully not making eye contact.

Slowly, the wheels are churning. This couldn’t possibly mean what he thinks it means though.

“Nothing I said was a lie. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You are perfect, fucking gorgeous.”

“Then why don’t you want me anymore?”

Keith pauses, eyeing Lance, hoping for some sign of how he is supposed to respond.

“I do. I do want you. But things are complicated…”

“Yeah that is what everyone says. Things are complicated and it’s not you it’s me I promise and then they move on like it never mattered.”

Keith is mystified. He feels like Lance and him are having two different conversations. “That isn’t…I don’t even get why you are saying that. That isn’t what is happening here. You said I was gross and weird and that you couldn’t wait to get away from me.”

“You eavesdropped on me?”

“You know me…are you really surprised?”

“Why does what I said even matter? It isn’t like you cared what I wanted or thought when you were blackmailing me to do gross shit with you.”

Keith shrugs. “I don’t understand it either. I just know I don’t want to force you anymore.”  

“I just said that because I was mad at you anyway.”

“Yes, mad because I force you to do gross things that you don’t want to do so that’s why I stopped and now you are mad about that?”

“No! Jesus, you are so stupid.”

“Then mad because…?”

“You kept a butt plug in me all day and then didn’t have sex with me. Why? Am I good enough to masturbate on but not enough to have sex with? Not good enough to seal the deal?”

“Holy shit. No. Yes? No. Listen. I didn’t want to fuck you when it wasn’t consensual.”

“But you were fine with everything else not being consensual?”

Keith runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. You are confusing me. I just wanted to masturbate on you sometimes because you were hot. I didn’t expect…”

“And then you ditch me like it was nothing.”

“No, it’s the opposite! I ditched you because you hate me. I don’t want you to be unhappy for some reason and I am a gross weirdo and I crossed a few lines…”

“A few??”

“Shut up. Everything is confusing because I didn’t expect to…”

“To?”

“To think of you as a person. Like, a human being with feelings.”

Lance barks with laughter. “You still aren’t thinking of me as a person. You think you can just tell me I am pretty and then ghost me?”

“But you are pretty and sometimes I feel like I might have feelings. You know. For you.” The gravity of the statement sends Keith reeling in panic.

“Whatever. You are probably saying that and later you will go laugh with your friends about me.”

Keith snorts. “You think I have friends?”

In a rare moment of maturity, Keith realizes that Lance is right though. He has never asked what Lance really wants or needs. Not even when he thought he was doing the right thing by removing himself from Lance’s life.  

Right now, Lance looks insecure and upset. He is also wearing a tank top that is loose enough that he can see a teasing glimpse of his collarbone and another pair of shorts that show off his sinfully long legs. God, Keith loves his legs. He loves Lance like this.

“Listen to me,” Keith says, grabbing Lance’s shoulders and shaking him gently.

“You are beautiful. So fucking beautiful. Gorgeous. I don’t even have words to describe how perfect you are.”

“Stop…”

“No. All of my drawings suck now because I only want to draw you. You think I want to draw some shitty classmate over you? Are you crazy?”

He pushes Lance down on the bed and crawls on top of him. “Wait…” Lance says, holding up a hand. Keith isn’t waiting anymore though. As far as he is concerned, Lance crawled into his bed. He had walked into the lion’s den. He had poked the bear. He pulls up his tank top and licks a long strip up his chest.

Lance whimpers, squirming underneath him.  

“If I could lock us away in this room all day and do nothing but fuck your ass all day I would. Just cum in you, on you, in every hole available, all day, every day, do nothing else until I die.”

He licks his tongue into Lance’s bellybutton, enjoying the gentle twitching of Lance’s stomach muscles and his squeak.

“And I am supposed to be the fucked up one, but you have issues too don’t you? There is some part of you that wants to be the victim. That wants a bad guy like me to force you to do these dirty things.”

Lance reaches up and pushes at Keith’s chest. Keith grabs his hand, smirking up at him.  

“In fact, everything you have been doing this last few weeks…you have been trying to provoke me, haven’t you? Dirty. Consider me provoked. If I am wrong, then leave now. It is your last chance.”

He pulls his body weight off Lance, just enough to give him some room to move. Lance partially sits up, opening and closing his mouth, looking torn, glancing at the door and then back to Keith.

The floodgates have been opened though.

Keith pushes him back down onto the bed, leaning his head down and biting hard at that teasing collarbone. Lance yelps.

“I hope you don’t regret your decision,” Keith whispers, grinning up at his Lance.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting the first chapter of my Dark Web fic today-I will post it under my Darktober series and its Klance/Keitor...what is Lotor and Lance? Why am I blanking on that ship name. Lotance? Do we have a cuter name? Anyway, some similar themes if you are interested!


	16. Two Become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get naked and have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out more normal than I expected, but it is what they wanted. Next chapter, tying up loose ends and more weird smut lol.

“Kee…keeeeiiiith.”

Keith never thought his name, so blunt and plain, could ever sound as beautiful as it sounds coming out of Lance’s mouth.

It is the sweetest poetry ever composed, the prettiest melody ever sung, the most sugared prose ever committed to paper when Lance arches his back and breathily moans for Keith.

Keith is the proverbial kid in a candy shop. He doesn’t even know where to start with Lance, Lance who had crawled into his bed, insecure because he thought that Keith didn’t want him anymore.

Keith laughs into Lance’s thigh. Like he could ever not want the boy beneath him.

He wants to consume every part of Lance’s body, explore every crevasse, reach places no one else had. First, he kisses his lips, only lingering for a second, pulling back to see Lance’s soft gaze.

Then he presses open-mouthed kisses on his neck before sucking a hickey high up on Lance’s neck, high enough that everyone would see it and know exactly how Lance had gently tilted his head back and let him do it.

Then he is tearing off his own clothes and helping a trembling Lance out of his. He quickly presses his body to Lance’s afterward, reveling in the sensation of flesh-on-flesh. Lance is so warm and smells so good.  

He stops for a moment to enjoy the sensation of Lance’s soft skin on his own before dipping down to lick a long strip up Lance’s chest, lingering on where he can hear Lance’s heart beating rapidly. Keith knows his is beating just as hard.

Then he drops further to lick the sharp cut of his hip bone. Then the wispy happy trail leading down to Lance’s already half-hard dick.

Which leads Keith to where he currently is, setting up shop between Lance’s legs. He doesn’t want him to come yet, so he doesn’t spend too long in any one area. His licks his cock then strays lower to tease at his asshole. When Lance seems too close, he draws away and nibbles on his thighs, smiling at Lance’s frustration. A few times, Lance tries to grab Keith’s hair and force him to stay in place on his cock, but Keith merely swats him away and continues his teasing.

He doesn’t want to rush.

Lance is losing what little control he has over his mouth, moaning and whimpering and letting out a string of “oh gods” that turn Keith to putty.

Keith could stay here all day. He wasn’t lying before. All day and just lose himself in Lance and his body.

“Keith…please.”

“Please what?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“I need to know what you want.”

“I want…your dick…”

Keith’s eyebrows raise. It isn’t exactly what he is expecting to hear. He is expecting Lance to ask him to let him come or to suck him off. Then Keith could jerk off on Lance’s face and be completely satisfied.

“What do you want me to do with my dick?”

Lance puts his hands over his eyes and it’s so cute Keith wants to cry.

“Fuck me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, you bastard.”

Keith nips at Lance’s thigh, perhaps a bit too hard to be pleasurable. Lance whines.

“What was that?”

“I don’t care how good you are at this, you are still a bastard,” Lance hisses.

Keith idly reaches for the lube beside his bed.

“Maybe I will just get you all nice and worked up and then leave if I am such a bastard.”

“Keeeeeeeeeeith, just…do it.”

“Do what?”

“You already know!”

“Tell me again.”

“I want you to fuck me.”  

Keith lubes up his finger, making sure it and Lance’s ass are slick and ready.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I can get you off in other ways if you aren’t ready…”

“I have been fucking ready for like, ages. Maybe _you_ aren’t ready.”

There is a slight challenge to his words. Keith slips two lubed fingers into Lance, earning a moan that even Lance seems embarrassed by.

“Of course, I am ready. I have been waiting my entire life for you.”

Lance looks at him, opening his mouth and closing it again.  

Keith isn’t sure where his last-minute hesitation is coming from. He already has his fingers inside Lance. Lance is spread eagle and lubed up and undeniably turned on. There is no reason for him to wait anymore.  

It just feels like something both more final and permanent is about to happen and, though he wants it, he wants Lance to want it too. He adds another finger while he contemplates his feelings.

“Listen, if you don’t have your dick in me within five minutes, I am going to leave and find someone else to fuck me. Understand?” Lance taunts, mustering as much dignity as he can while nude and having three fingers in his ass.

Keith smirks. It is the reassurance he needs and possibly the motivation as well. He will never let anyone else touch Lance.

But he is also petty. He continues fingering Lance for longer than the five minutes, sometimes adding his tongue, sometimes kissing his cock at the same time. Lance grips the sheets and pants, red-faced, and so desperate Keith can barely take it.

“Keith….you are killing me. I want it. Please.”

It’s so genuinely spoken that Keith finally stops. He takes a quick second to lube up his cock and then he gets on top of Lance, lining himself up.

There is a moment of silence, of waiting. Keith takes a deep breath and then pushes in.

It takes a few pushes, a slight angle adjustment with his hips, and hooking a hand under one of Lance’s knees and pulling his leg up and out before he can get all the way inside. It is tighter and warmer than he expects.  

He looks at Lance’s face, only mere inches away from his. His eyes are closed and he seems to be holding his breath.

“Ok?” Keith asks.

“Shit….yeah, jesus, you feel so big.”

Then, he starts moving. Slow at first, then harder, experimenting with both speed and angle until he finds the combination that has Lance moaning and gripping at his shoulders.

Then he is steady and relentless, watching as Lance falls to pieces beneath him, drool coming out of one side of his mouth, clawing at his back in a way that Keith knows will leave scratch marks, but he is fine with that. He wants Lance to mark him.

“Jesus, why are you so good at this,” Lance gasps.  

“It’s all for you.” It is perhaps the corniest thing he has ever said, but he just feels like they fit together, like two misshapen puzzle pieces.

Keith is only human and as much as he wants this to last forever, it can’t. When he feels his orgasm approaching, he pulls Lance’s hips up more, spreading his legs wider and pressing more of his weight down on him. The slight change in position allows Keith even deeper inside Lance and he drives his hips with more force, panting in time with the slick noises filling the room.  

He thinks about coming so deep inside Lance that he would never be able to get all of it out of him. This thought pushes him over the edge. With a shout, he comes inside Lance, holding his hips flush with his own, marking him as deep as he can.

He feels like he blacks out for a moment. When he comes to, he is slipping out of Lance’s ass. He quickly reaches down, ready to suck Lance off or jack him off or whatever he wants. He is surprised to feel that Lance is limp now too, and cum coats both his stomach and Keith’s.

Keith pulls Lance close to him, hugging him tightly and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

Of course, they would come together. Of course, they would.

He eventually rolls off Lance, still keeping his arms around him though. He doesn’t even care that they are directly on the wet spot or how they will be crusty with cum in the morning. He just wants to sleep with Lance next to him.

Lance seems to agree, curling up while holding onto Keith’s arms wrapped around him. He turns with bleary eyes toward Keith.

“Hey, weirdo. I think I love you.” Then he turns back, closing his eyes, seemingly falling asleep.

Keith panics for a moment. Love is messy. It isn’t something he is particularly interested in pursuing.

But he guesses he doesn’t really have a choice anymore.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did start my dark web fic if you want to read that.
> 
> [Dark Web Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462073/chapters/38552255)


	17. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reward for studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This semester is kicking my ass so this isn't the end. One more chapter to tie up some loose ends. This is a reward for those of us that are studying including myself and Lance.

“I am going to die. I am dying, Keith.”

“I don’t care.”

Keith flicks his hips again, moaning at the pressure inside his body.

“Maybe you deserve to die if you can’t tell me about Bryophytes.”

“KEITH.”

“Teach me, Lance. Teach me so good…”

“Oh my god.”

Keith’s doesn’t care if Lance is dying. His view is amazing right now and he could spend all day doing this. Lance is naked and sprawled out on the bed. His hands are tied to the headboard, using his own scarves that he loves so much. Keith had slipped his butt plug in (they have a total of three now for different purposes) after tying him up and left it on the lowest vibration level possible. Enough to feel good, but in that irritating way. Not enough to come.

Lance’s dick is painfully hard, so hard that it is basically resting on his stomach.

Keith himself is having fun with a different toy. The extra large Kona dragon dildo, an investment purchase well worth the price. It curves like a tongue and feels so good seated inside of him.

He has it strapped onto the bed in front of Lance, positioning himself so that Lance could see everything of his naked body working itself on the Kona. He pulls all the way off, making sure Lance sees the size of the dildo and then whimpers as he works himself back down onto it. There is a filthy, wet noise when he does it, courtesy of the economy sized-lube they keep near their bed at all times now.

“Keith, please. Please!”

“Do you really think,” he pants, working the Kona against a particularly sensitive part inside of him, “that I would have sex with someone who can’t tell me about Bryophytes?”  

He grinds when he reaches the flared base of the dido, throwing his head back as it rubs every part of his insides.

“I have standards!”

“Ok. Ok. Bryophytes are like, moss and shit.”

“Actual, literal shit or is that a colloquial term for other stuff as well?”

“Moss and worts like liverworts. It is one of two Divisions in the Plantae…shit…”

“The Plantae…”

“Kingdom. Plantae Kingdom. Fuck you.”

“And the other Division?”

“Tra…trae…tracheophyte?”

“Are you asking or telling me?”

“Tracheophyta!”

“Good boy.”

Keith rolls his hips over the dildo, letting Lance see every flick of his hips, his flat stomach, how his abs have to work to keep him positioned over the Kona.

“Oh sweet god. I am going to ruin you as soon as you untie me.”

Keith bites his lower lip and grinds his hips in a circle, enjoying the way the dildo fills him so nicely.  

“What is the difference between the two Divisions?”

“Vascular and non-vascular. Bryophytes are non-vascular and do not have true roots or leaves. They have an inefficient method of water transport for this reason…and have to…stay in moist environments…”

Lance’s composure is crumbling, his hips bucking in the air desperate for release.

“Moist…You should feel how moist I am for you right now.”

Lance screams in frustration, yanking at the scarves that bind his hands.

“But I don’t think you have proven yourself yet…you need to earn it, Lance.”

“There are three classes, Musci, Hep…Hepaticea, Anthoceratae…”

Keith tunes him out a bit while he rambles about each Class, noting that most of it sounds correct.

The Kona is wonderful, but he knows he won’t be fully satisfied until he has Lance. He is starting to get impatient for the reward they have both been working so hard to reach.  

“That is literally all there is. Keith, come on. Please, baby. Need you.”

Keith grinds against the dildo one more time before finally lifting himself off of it. Then he crawls across the bed, smirking at Lance’s facial expression. Lance is looking at him like someone lost in a desert might look at water.

In one smooth motion, he lowers himself down on what he really wants. Not some dildo, but rather Lance himself. Lance strains against the fabric binding his hands, screwing his eyes closed.

Keith isn’t even able to get all of Lance inside of him before Lance is bucking up into him, desperate for more. Keith puts a hand on Lance’s chest, pushing him backward against the headboard and tightening his thighs around Lance’s body.

Lance immediately stops, allowing Keith to set the pace.

Keith grinds down on him again, taking a moment to get used to Lance before starting the roll of his hips that he knows drives Lance crazy.

He can tell that Lance doesn’t want to take it slow though. He has been edged for too long.

“Ok…ok,” he whispers soothingly. Without missing a beat with his hips, he reaches behind Lance and unties him, one hand at a time.

He barely has time to pull his arm back after loosening the ties before Lance’s hands are at his hips, pulling him roughly onto his cock. Keith yelps, but quickly adjusts. He gives himself a moment before grinding his hips down to meet Lance’s thrusts.

From then on out, it is just how Keith likes it. Rough, dirty, hard. Lance is fucking into him so hard he knows the slapping sounds of skin on skin have to be heard by the dorm rooms surrounding them. Not that Keith cares. Keith meets Lance’s exuberance, grinding his hips down, using his muscular thighs to pump himself down onto Lance’s cock.

The entire bed is squeaking, quaking under the force of their movement.

It feels amazing, but he refuses to come before Lance, gritting his teeth and only letting go when he feels the telltale warmth spreading inside his body as Lance goes limp, a trembling mess underneath him.

He comes on Lance’s chest, loving the way it looks against his skin.

Keith rubs two fingers in it, swirling it around.

Lance grins lazily up at him, gently taking his hand, lifting it to his mouth and licking the cum off his fingers.

Keith looks at him tenderly, afterglow and love and warmth and all the stuff he had never experienced before filling his body. He pats Lance on the head.

“Ok, teach me about Tracheophyta in two hours and I will go get you a Frappuccino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is wrapping up soon so if you want more check out my Dark Web Fic. I am rapidly losing control of it like I did this one, lol. If that isn't your tastes, then I will also be updating more of the "House of Sin" series soon which has a little something for everyone. 
> 
> [The Blood Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462073/chapters/38552255)
> 
> [House of Sin Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153676)
> 
> List of WIPS  
> -(Half-Written) Non-con somnophilia (Can't decide if I want this to just be Lance or James and Lance. Keith would be the unlucky one in this fic)  
> -(Outlined) Dark mermaid/human non-con fic (Lance as mermaid)  
> -(Outlined) Pleasure slave/Forced Empress Lotura short  
> -(Outlined, need an ending) Lance cutting himself with Keith's knife  
> -Lance fucks up Lotor fic  
> -NTR fic (Who would you like to see get cucked?)  
> -Dark Web (Five Chapters Completed so far)   
> -Vampire Keith and Werewolf Lance (This one is actually turning out funny in my head)   
> -Vampire Lotor and Lance (Holy crap maybe I won't do all these vampire ones I am just into it right now)  
> -ABO that is less rapey and more just seduction I know there is a fine line, but most of my ABO has been like, actually pretty clearly noncon and it might be fun to see someone seduced with maybe just dubcon instead if anything.   
> -Witch Lance maybe putting an evil spell on someone (very undefined at this moment!)
> 
> Completed   
> -ABO Omega Lance with Alpha Keith and Shiro doing bad things to him  
> -Hunter Shiro, Vampire Lance, Keith gets caught in the middle, smidges of NTR  
> -Breathplay gone wrong (Lance and Shiro)


	18. God is a Boy From Cuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter-the new dynamic between Keith and Lance and, of course, some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this...thing. To be honest, this went in directions I never had planned and I had so much fun writing it and interacting with all of you. Look at the end notes for some shameless promo of my other fics!

So, to say that things are going well between him and Lance is an understatement. Everything seems to fall into place. They are, Keith understands, what tumblr would call a trash couple, but there are worse things to be in life.

He clicks through his laptop aimlessly, waiting for Lance, Pidge, and Hunk to return from class. They are going to get pizza for lunch. Keith is officially part of the group now, being dragged out to every outing with Lance. This is fine. He finds it surprisingly easy to talk to Lance’s friends.

The trio finally ambles in, shaking off the cold from outside.

“Ready?” Lance says in greeting.

“Just give me a second to close out,” Keith says.

“What were you doing? Some homework?” Lance asks.

“Trying to see if they are ever going to release the Khashoggi tape.”

Pidge and Hunk look at each other.

“Yes, well, it would be good for everyone to be clear about what happened. It has evidentiary value,” Hunk says diplomatically.

“Oh…right. Yes. I am interested in it…as evidence,” Keith says hesitantly.

Pidge raises an eyebrow.

Lance just giggles and kisses his cheek. “You can look for your murder tapes later. It’s pizza time!”

Pidge and Hunk do not entirely get it. But, ultimately it doesn’t matter. They can think he is weird and dark all they want as long as Lance keeps smiling at him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“You are wearing the tie, Keith.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Too bad.”

It is a momentous occasion. Keith and Lance have been invited to Adam’s birthday party. Furthermore, the invitation came to Keith, with Lance as a plus one.

Keith had never been invited before. He isn’t even sure how Adam pulled that off since Shiro would have most definitely wanted to invite him before this year. Him being under 21 for most of those birthdays probably contributed to how Adam got away with not inviting him so many years. Go to a 21 and up club and, oops, Keith can’t come.

But things are changing, mostly because of Lance. It is amazing how much a dynamic can change with just one person being added to a group. Keith can still vividly remember the first time he meets with Shiro, Adam, and Allura after Lance and him had decided to start dating officially. He had firmly grabbed Lance’s hand, soaking in Adam and Allura’s dumbfounded faces. Later, in the privacy of their dorm room, they snicker when Allura texts Lance asking him if he was sure about dating Keith.

Lance overhauls the entire atmosphere of their group though even beyond just being openly in a relationship with him. He challenges the little barbs that Adam and Allura send Keith’s way by changing the subject or making them positive. An attack on how Keith is a reclusive computer addict becomes Lance telling everyone how Keith had updated the security of his computer after he had been hacked earlier in the year. They do not mention that Keith himself was the hacker. A jab about how weird he is gets twisted by Lance to discuss his creativity and passion as an artist. They do not mention that he only draws Lance now.

Keith also gets a weird talk from Shiro where he apologizes if some of the earlier “teasing” came across as mean. Shiro, angel of this world, is completely blind to the fact that Allura and Adam really hate him. Keith just assures him it is fine. He hopes Lance didn’t bring it up with Shiro directly, but maybe he did.

Apparently, getting a cute boyfriend that he adores also helps Adam and Allura soften their stance on him. He admits that he is learning Spanish for Lance and Adam and Allura honest to god coo over it, looking at Keith more softly than they ever have before. Apparently, it is romantic and sweet. Again, they leave out that he originally started learning Spanish so he could snoop through Lance’s emails to his family.

So, this new dynamic leads to Keith fumbling up the stairs to Shiro and Adam’s house, preparing for a birthday dinner party. They have a nice bottle of wine and a scarf and glove set that Lance had knit in Adam’s favorite colors (black and purple).

Shiro opens the door for them and warmly greets them both with a hug.

In addition to the regulars, Shiro, Allura, and obviously Adam, there are people from Shiro and Adam’s work, people Keith doesn’t know and doesn’t particularly care to know. It is awkward and Keith thinks about how much he would rather be on the internet right now or inside Lance than sitting in a tie at a dinner table.

Thankfully, he has Lance by his side. Lance chats effortlessly while Keith just smiles and nods mostly. Occasionally, Lance asks Keith a question or clears a space in the conversation for him to participate.

“So, Keith, what were you telling me about facebook the other day?”

“Uh, they want Mark Zuckerman to come testify in Europe over data leaks.”

“Right! So, really, he hasn’t gotten away with anything yet, we just need…”

It makes him feel like a part of the conversation even though he knows Lance is going through a lot of effort to include him. He appreciates it. He isn’t the best at conversations with so many people taking part, but Lance makes his life easier.  

So, when Lance excuses himself to the restroom, Keith waits 60 seconds and then tells the party that he needs to go make a phone call. He feigns like he is going into a guest bedroom and then makes his way up to the bathroom. Lance swings open the door a moment later and Keith pushes him backward back into the bathroom.

He squeaks. “Keith??”

“Want you so much. You look so hot, I could eat you.”

“I mean, yeah, but…”

Keith drops to his knees.

“Holy shit Keith, your brother is right down the hallway.”

“Wanna suck your dick.” He starts unzipping Lance’s pants.

“Keith…”

He pushes Lance back against the closed bathroom door and pulls him out. For all his protests, he is already half hard.

Keith doesn’t want to take his time. He wants to choke on Lance, to go back to the party with Lance’s cum still in his mouth.

He deep throats him, taking him as deep as he can, sucking hard.

Lance whimpers and then slaps a hand over his mouth. Keith sucks harder, rubbing his tongue against the underside of his dick. He revels in the sound of Lance struggling to be quiet, his gentle, muffled moans and curses.

Keith takes a deep breath before taking more of Lance’s cock in his mouth, not stopping until he feels Lance’s pelvis pressed against his nose.  

They both jump when they hear a knock on the door though.  

“Lance? Everything ok in there?” Adam’s voice rings out.

Lance looks down in horror at Keith. Keith smirks, a sparkle in his eye. He can’t really say much, of course, since his mouth is currently full and he sees no need to change that fact.

He leans forward again, sucking on his cock with renewed energy, holding Lance’s hips still to give himself more control.

“Lance?” Adam asks again.

“Uhm, yeah…”

Keith loves how breathless he sounds, how shaky his voice is.

“My mom is texting me about something. Will be out in a minute!”

“Everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah…” Lance slaps his hand over his mouth again as Keith attacks the head of his cock with his tongue, letting strings of saliva and precum drip down to the floor.

“Alright, see you in a minute!” Adam calls out, not knowing that, at that very moment, Lance is coming down Keith’s throat.

Keith takes it like a champ, loving every part of Lance.

“Jesus Christ, Keith you can’t do that.”

“What is the point of having a boyfriend if you can’t suck his dick whenever you want?” He carefully tucks Lance back into his pants, zipping him back up.

“Do you want me to do you?” Lance asks.

“No. Tonight, I am going to fuck you long and hard and slow. Fuck you until you pass out on me and then I’m gonna keep going. You aren’t going to be able to walk for a week.” Lance gazes at him, eyes full of lust and longing. He loves fucking Lance all night, making him come over and over again until he can barely form words.

Keith opens the door, walking out of the room and back to the party. Lance stumbles after him. Right before they re-enter the dining room, Keith stops abruptly, looking back at Lance.

“For the rest of the dinner, think about how I have a load of your cum still warm in my stomach right now.” Lance whimpers, but Keith is already gone, reclaiming his seat at the table.  

When they are both seated again, Shiro is deep in conversation with Allura, but Adam is looking at them suspiciously.

“So, Keith, who did you call?”

“Uh, just a friend.”

“Hmmm…” Adam hums, looking them both over. He likely notes Keith’s ruffled hair and newly bright red lips and Lance’s disheveled look and suddenly very relaxed, euphoric expression.

His eyes widen slightly and then narrow, a smirk appearing on his face. He makes eye contact with Keith, glancing over to Shiro with a loving smile before turning back to Keith and winking.

Ok, maybe Adam isn’t so bad after all, Keith thinks as he smiles back.  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Keith stands, extending his hands into the air. They are covered in shades of purples, lilacs, pinks, whites and blues, a heavenly palette for his purpose.

Lance.

He turns back to the boy, laying naked in a small, shallow pool of water. The pool of water is treated with paint. Earlier, Lance had been so patient while Keith adjusted and swirled the paint around him.

Lance curls in it, posing his long, limber body in a variety of ways for Keith. Keith had taken pictures, but also works on painting a large canvas of the scene before him. He pours himself into the painting, trying desperately to capture the beauty of the boy before him.

He looks like a literal angel, glowing so brightly that Keith’s chest hurts. The pinks, lilacs, and whites emphasize the beautiful color of his skin. He seems to glitter and glow with ethereal beauty. Looking at Lance is like a spiritual experience, like he is connecting with the sublime somehow.   

His teacher told him to paint multiple people for his final project, but, for Keith, there are no others.

Who else could compare?

“Can I see it?” Lance says, twisting in the paint-filled water, making ripples of color spread out from his body. Keith nods and twirls the painting around.

“I think you are making me look hotter than I really am,” Lance says, smiling.

“I think it is a poor comparison to the original. I could never really capture how beautiful you are.”

It is too corny for Keith and he never talks this way, but, at this moment, it is how he feels. An artist painting his muse. He has never felt closer to the Greek sculptors who spent their lives trying to capture the beauty of a human form.

Lance bites his lower lip. “Come here,” he says, reaching his arms out.

Keith immediately walks over, unable to deny Lance anything, and dips into the little pool as well, not even caring when the paint-filled water soaks his clothes.

He pulls Lance close to him, reveling in his naked, paint-stained body.

They kiss, tongues touching lightly.

“I love you,” Keith whispers.  

Lance’s eyes widen and then he grins. Keith is still getting used to saying it. Still getting used to feeling it.  

“I love you too,” Lance responds.  

“Great. Now can I fuck you in the paint?”

“Hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless promo of my other fics 
> 
> Dark Web fic-The Blood Paladin link
> 
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462073/chapters/38552255>
> 
> I Love You(r Dick)-Just a lot of Keith sucking dick fic
> 
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462073/chapters/38552255>
> 
> My House of Sin ongoing series link
> 
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462073/chapters/38552255>
> 
> This is part of a series (Midnight's House of Sin) of smutty and/or dark shorts. I take suggestions and you can find a list of completed fics and my progress on other WIPS below.
> 
> WIPS  
> -(In progress) Dark Web AU (Blood Paladin, 7 chapters in at the moment)  
> -(In progress) Keith sucks Lance's dick a lot (I Love You(r Dick), 1 chapter at the moment)  
> -(Half-Written) Non-con somnophilia (Lance and James with Keith as vic)  
> -(Outlined) Dark mermaid/human non-con fic (Lance as mermaid)  
> -(Outlined) Lance fucks up Lotor fic (Outlined)  
> -(Outlined) NTR/cucking fic (Keith and Lance as main couple, cannot decide if Shiro or Lotor should be the one cucking-what do you think?)  
> -Keith and Lotor ABO fic  
> -Witch Lance maybe putting an evil spell on someone (Not sure which evil spell it should be)
> 
> Completed  
> -"Three is a Charm, Two is not the Same"-ABO Omega Lance with Alpha Keith and Shiro doing bad things to him  
> -"Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, that's when the hunger really hits me"-Hunter Shiro, Vampire Lance, Keith gets caught in the middle, smidges of NTR/Cucking (May continue this one, I feel i

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions for dark Voltron fics or ideas you would like to see, then leave a comment. I am always looking for inspiration. I may sometimes get inspired to expand a one shot, but it is not a guarantee. Also, suggest any tags I might have missed. Sometimes I forget obvious ones.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
